


Our Supernatural Love Book 1- Soonhoon

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Series: OSL [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, High School, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: Jihoon is intrigued by the new boy in school. Little does he or his friends know, they're about to be thrown into a world that should only exist in fantasies. A world of Vampires and Werewolves. Their lives take a complete turn filled with love, even more gay jokes, and a secret that could endanger them all.I hate writing summaries and I'm not really good at them. I hope this was decent enough for you to be interested and want to read more. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this tagging system to be extremely annoying so I'll tag any necessary things before each chapter. As far as I can tell, there aren't any triggers in this story but if y'all catch something then please tell me. I'm sure that Jihoon's father is a wonderful person irl but, for the sake of the story, he's a homophobe. I also made up a name for Soonyoung's sister. I don't like spoiling things so as the characters learn something, so will you. Aka, you won't find out who the vampires and werewolves are until later chapters.

Jihoon didn't know what it was about the boy that intrigued him so much. Maybe it was the fact that he's never seen him before and it piqued his curiosity. Maybe it was the fact that when he did see the boy, he was clad from head to toe in solid black, a hood always over his head, skin completely covered. Or maybe it was the fact that the few times Jihoon had seen him, he was always gone before he could do a double take.


	2. Chapter 1

"Earth to Jihoon! Hello, anyone home??" Seungkwan snapped his fingers, startling Jihoon out of his daydream.

"Hm?" He blinked, looking around his group of friends and realizing he'd completely zoned out and stopped paying attention.

"You weren't listening. He wasn't listening. Unbelievable." Seungkwan scoffed, throwing his hands up and letting them flop ungracefully back to his sides. "Why do I even bother?"

"Sorry," Jihoon muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Thinking about your mystery crush?" Mingyu teased. Jihoon glared even as his body betrayed him, cheeks heating up.

"He's not my crush."

"Might as well be. Ever since you've supposedly seen the guy - who we still haven't seen, by the way- he seems to be all you think about." Mingyu rebuttled, crossing his arms.

Jihoon shrugged. "I don't know, there's just something about him that-"

"Turns you on?" Seungkwan smirked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Aish!" Jihoon swatted at the younger male. "No. That _intrigues me _you idiot."

"Care to explain to those of us," Seungcheol gestured to the rest of the group. "Who have no idea what you're talking about?"

They all watched him expectantly and Jihoon sighed.

"There's not much to tell other than the fact that I only noticed him around recently, and rarely see him during the day. I've only gotten glimpses but as far as I can remember, he wore black from head to toe. And I think his hair was blonde...?" He trailed off, voice lilting into a questioning tone with the last statement, unsure.

"Is he Korean?" Jisoo asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think it was naturally blonde. I've never gotten a good enough look. It's like as soon as I see him, he disappears." Jihoon explained, lips slowly forming a frown as he tried to piece together the few snippets of the boy he could remember.

"Easy. Vampire." Mingyu declared. The others turned to him in confusion and he shrugged. "What? It's pretty obvious. I mean seriously, dressed in all black, rarely seen during the day, face covered, there one second and gone the next - clearly a vampire."

"Or a goth," Seungcheol scoffed incredulously.

"Seriously?" Mingyu deadpanned.

"Well, at least my answer choice exists."

"We don't know that." Seokmin joined. "Just think about it. On this giant planet, do you really think humans are the only beings who can walk on two legs, talk, and wear clothes?"

"He has a point, I guess." Seungcheol shrugged. Seungkwan shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. Vampires aren't real."

"Alright, fine." Mingyu said. "Just watch, I'll end up being right."

"Please," Jihoon chimed in. "that stuff only happens in novels and movies."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"20,000 Won that you're wrong." Seungkwan challenged, extending his hand.

Mingyu grabbed it, smirking with narrowed eyes. "Deal. Anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Very funny."

"I'm good."

"How exactly do you plan on finding out?" Jihoon asked.

"No clue. But I'm sure that everything will fall into place."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but trust me, the chapters get longer. Please leave a comment, I would love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Bye babes!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to have very lazy world building. Also - my au, my rules. I don't adhere to "typical" vampire/werewolf stuff because I don't wanna.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

Jihoon felt his head slipping off his hand and jolted awake. He blinked rapidly and laid his arm down on the desk, resting his chin on top of it. He'd told his friends that pulling an all-nighter on a school night was a bad idea yet, somehow, he still got roped into doing exactly that. Now, here he was on a Tuesday in 3rd period math, struggling to stay awake.

Math had never been his strong suit and the teacher bored him to death with his monotone voice but, he needed the marks. He did not want to fail and retake this with the students in the grade below him.

Rubbing at his eyes, Jihoon started to give in to his drowsiness and fall asleep when a loud voice startled him, causing him to jump and sit straight up in his seat.

Mrs. Yeon, the assistant principal,was standing at the front of the classroom, smiling her bright smile. There was a student next to her. He was dressed in all black, his head bowed and showing the black roots to his...curly blond hair?

Jihoon tilted his head. _Is it really...?_

"Class, this is our new student. He just moved recently and his name is Kwon Soonyoung. Please treat him kindly and give him a warm welcome to our school." Mrs. Yeon announced. The guy lifted his head and Jihoon gasped silently. It had to be him.

Soonyoung looked around the room and about half the class - girls and guys - swooned at his handsome looks. He had cherubic cheeks and pretty lips with a cute nose and slanted eyes that resembled the hands of a clock. His blond dyed hair fell just above his ears, the locks curly and soft looking. He scanned the room in mild interest until he spotted Jihoon and stopped.

Jihoon's heart jumped and he immediately shifted his gaze, unable to maintain eye contact. He heard Seungcheol snickering behind him, having noticed the interaction.

"Take a seat next to Jihoon." Mr. Monotone said, pointing to the empty chair on his left. "He can help you find your classes and will tutor you until you're caught up with the rest of the class."

Soonyoung nodded, eyes still locked on Jihoon as he made his way down the aisle. He offered a shy smile when Jihoon finally looked up at him and the smaller male returned it, willing his face not to heat up as Soonyoung bowed his head in greeting.

"Hi," he murmured, not wanting to disturb the lesson as Mr Monotone went back to teaching.

"Hi," Jihoon attempted to respond, his voice barely audible. Seungcheol snorted and he knew that he'd never live the moment down.

***Lunch - 5th period***

"You've got to be kidding me." Seungkwan scoffed.

"Straight out of a movie." Seungcheol chuckled, shaking his head as he picked through his food. "Honestly, it's kinda ridiculous." He added.

It was currently lunch time and the six boys were gathered around the same table they'd claimed for two years now. Jihoon ate silently as Seungcheol eagerly recalled the events from 3rd period.

"Great. Now all that's left to do is prove that he's a vampire." Mingyu said around a mouthful of rice.

Seungkwan shook his head. "No way. There's no way he's a vampire."

"You never kn-"

"There's no way!" He shouted, cutting Seokmin off. He raised his hands in surrender, lips pressed together.

"Can you guys stop?" Jihoon muttered, shaking his head at them. He jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw no one other than Soonyoung standing behind him, smiling that same shy smile with a tray in his hand.

"Can I sit here?" Soonyoung asked sheepishly, shifting from foot to foot in a nervous manner. Jihoon scooted over wordlessly before finding his voice.

"Y-yeah, of course." He stuttered, mentally slapping himself. His friends did a poor job of hiding their laughter and he glared, mouthing for them to shut up.

"Thank you." Soonyoung grinned, sitting down. "Jihoon, right?"

"Yes, but you can call me Woozi."

"Woozi?"

Jihoon nodded. Gestured around the table. "They call me that."

"Cute." Soonyoung mused and Jihoon felt his stomach do flips, monstrous butterflies swirling around within him. "You can call me Hoshi. My sister gave me that nickname."

"Hozi it is!" Jisoo declared suddenly and Jihoon had never wanted to kill a person more than he did in that moment as he choked on his spit. He threw his fork at the older male who only laughed, dodging it easily.

Soonyoung tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing." Jihoon said quickly, pinning Jisoo with a warning glare. "They're just being idiots."

"Rude." Mingyu gasped in mock offense, placing a hand over his heart. Jihoon waved him off, proceeding to point at each friend as he introduced them.

"That's Seungcheol, Jisoo, Mingyu, Seungkwan, and Seokmin. My idiotic friends." He said, smiling when Soonyoung laughed.

"So, Hoshi," Seungkwan drew out the 'so', absentmindedly pushing around the food on his plate as he innocently eye'd the newcomer. "you taken?"

Jihoon mentally facepalmed. His friends knew not the definition of subtle. Soonyoung, who'd been eating, paused at the question. He covered his mouth with his hand as he chewed, shaking his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

Jihoon ignored the way his heart jumped at the response. He gave his head the slightest of shakes when Seungkwan quirked a brow at him.

_Don't even think about,_ he attempted to convey through his eyes. Seungkwan, receiving the message, shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Do you believe in supernatural beings?" Mingyu blurted, catching the entire table off guard. Jihoon kicked in his general direction, earning a pained grunt from his desired target. "Nevermind. Just - nevermind."

Soonyoung watched Mingyu curiously for a moment before he continued to eat, eventually joining the conversation as the topic changed. He fit in well with the group, found himself telling jokes and laughing alongside the boys in no time. Seokmin began a story about something really stupid he'd done as a child but, funny as it was, Soonyoung found himself struggling to concentrate.

It was back in full force, having lingered in the back of his mind for weeks. _It_ was a scent. Sweet, pure, and tempting. Before now, he'd only gotten quick whiffs of it, always in passing, and never able to put a face to it. But now...now he could. Now he knew and was sure of its source. And it was none other than the small, raven haired boy beside him.

It was odd. In his entire life, he'd never been tempted. Had always easily brushed off any thought he had of doing it. He'd never even had a craving for it but there was something about Jihoon's that just seemed to pull him in...

"Hoshi? You coming?"

"Huh?" The blond haired boy lifted his eyes to see that the boys had all left. He turned his head to find Jihoon waiting with a quirked brow, tray in hand. Something fluttered within him and he startled.

_What was that?_

Realizing that the lunch bell must've rang, Soonyoung shook off the feeling and stood, following after Jihoon. "Ah~, I'm sorry. I completely zoned out."

"Mind if I ask what you were thinking?" Jihoon peeked at the taller as they emptied and stacked their trays.

"Just...things. Stuff." He knew he was being painfully vague but there was no way he could tell Jihoon. Not yet, anyway. They were barely friends. "Nothing important."

Jihoon nodded mutely, allowing a silence to take over as they exited the cafeteria. "What's your next class?"

"Um," Soonyoung patted his pockets in search of his schedule before pulling the crinkled paper out of his back pocket. He opened it, scanning the words. "Chemistry."

"With?"

"Ms. Oh."

Jihoon pursed his lips slightly to stop a smile. "I have that class, too. Follow me."

They made their way to the science wing in a comfortable silence and Jihoon came to a stop outside the classroom. "Let me see your schedule." He requested. Soonyoung handed over the piece of paper and their hands brushed. Jihoon (once again) tried to ignore the way the action sent a flutter through his chest.

He studied it for a few seconds, mentally taking note of the classes they shared, secretly pleased to see they had all but two together.

"Our schedules are almost identical," Jihoon observed. He looked up, locking eyes with Soonyoung, who was already watching him intently. He bit his lip, glancing at the hall clock. "We...we should go in. The bell's about to ring."

He didn't wait for a response as he practically shoved the schedule back into Soonyoung's hand and turned, hurrying to his seat, all the while willing his face to cool down.

At the end of the day, Soonyoung followed Jihoon to the schoolyard to meet up with the other boys. As they made their way to the group, there was someone new standing with them. Seungkwan was hanging off of the guys arm, staring up at him with starry eyes.

Jihoon announced his arrival with a cough. "Who's this?"

They guy turned, bowing his head. "Hi, I'm Hansol but I go by Vernon." He smiled. Jihoon bowed back in greeting before pointing at Seungkwan.

"Cool. Now, what's his deal?"

Soonyoung studied Vernon. There was something off about him. He smelled... different. Said male looked at him and their eyes widened simultaneously as they locked.

'_Wolf.'_

**'Vampire.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention I like leaving cliffhangers?  
Please leave a comment, I'd love to know your thoughts and if you liked it, considering leaving kudos as well! Thanks for reading
> 
> Bye babes!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the vampires/werewolves are introduced, I will make a list in the end notes so you guys can keep track of who's what
> 
> Soonyoung - italicized  
Vernon - bold

_'You're a wolf.'_

**'You're a vampire. Where's your clan?'**

_'Where's your pack?'_

**'Touché'**

_'Did you imprint on this human? He seems smitten.'_

**'Didn't have much of a choice. We locked eyes and boom.'**

_'Boom?'_

**'Don't judge. You new here, too?'**

_'Yeah. Undying Hearts moved here recently.'_

**'Undying Hearts? I believe one of our members imprinted on one of yours.'**

_'Ahh, Moonchashers. We moved here so Junhui could be closer to his lifemate... So you're part of Minghao's pack.'_

**'Small world.'**

Soonyoung ended their staring contest in favor of looking at Jihoon, who'd tugged on his sleeve. The look of curiosity on the smaller's face made that foreign fluttering feeling occur once more in Soonyoung's chest.

"Do you guys know each other?" Jihoon asked, having caught the way they'd been staring each other down. Soonyoung glanced at Vernon.

**'Does he know?'**

'_Nope_.'

"Kind of." He answered.

"Kind of?"

"Our brothers are dating." Vernon said by way of explanation. It wasn't a complete lie considering how closely knit the pack and clan were - respectively.

"How cute." Seokmin gushed. Jisoo smiled at the younger.

"Just surrounded by gayness." Mingyu muttered.

"As if you aren't." Seungcheol countered.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as they began bickering and turned back to Soonyoung. "We should go."

"Huh?"

"Our tutor session?" He reminded hesitantly.

"Oh, right."

Jihoon began leading him away from the group. "I know a quiet cafe we can go to. My friends and I hang out there sometimes. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Bye guys!" Jihoon waved over his shoulder and Mingyu called out in protest.

"Wait! You're not gonna hang out with us?"

"Tutor session!" He called back, still walking.

"Use protection!" Seungkwan yelled teasingly and Jihoon gaped, mortified.

"Shut up!"

Soonyoung heard the group snickering behind them as Jihoon picked up the pace. He'd grabbed the taller's arm and was basically dragging him down the sidewalk. He chuckled softly, staring at the back of Jihoon's neck, which had turned a deep red from embarrassment.

_Cute, _he thought absently.

"Sorry about them." Jihoon mumbled.

"It's fine," he reassured. "Your friends are funny. I like them."

They arrived at a quaint cafe, a bell on the door dinging as they entered. A tall man with black hair, large elf-like ears, and a broad, contagious smile waved enthusiastically at Jihoon. He wore a polkadot apron around his slim waist.

"Jihoon-ah, you're back!" He cheered. "Where the other boys?"

Jihoon bowed. "Hello Chanyeol sunbaenim. I'm here to tutor Soonyoung." He explained, gesturing to the aforementioned male who bowed as well.

"Hello,"

"Oo, he's new!" Chanyeol grinned.

"My family and I just moved here." Soonyoung said. "My brother wanted to be closer to his lover."

"Aw, who is she?" Chanyeol suddenly gasped, hands flying to cover his mouth. "Or he! I don't mean to offend."

Soonyoung's laugh did things to Jihoon's heart that he'd never admit to feeling out loud. "It's fine. He's with a guy."

"Cute!" Chanyeol squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet, reminiscent of a child who had too much candy.

"Sunbae, please. You're being embarrassing." Jihoon sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Oh, right. You two are here to study. Let me know if you want anything - it's on the house!"

"Thanks, sunbaenim," Jihoon said, making his way to one of the booths, Soonyoung following close behind. The cafe was empty save the two teens. While Jihoon appreciated the solitude, for concentration purposes, he felt a bit awkward being left alone with Soonyoung.

"He's nice." Soonyoung remarked as Chanyeol disappeared into a back room.

"He's a family friend and - as you could tell - a complete dork." Jihoon said, laughing fondly.

"Your laugh is cute." Soonyoung said suddenly, without thought. Jihoon froze and he panicked, hands waving frantically as he tried to backtrack. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't -"

"It's fine," Jihoon stopped him, looking anywhere but at the blond. "Thank you."

Of course, at that exact moment, as an awkward silence started to settle, Chanyeol re-emerged with a tray of snacks. He looked between the boys.

"What'd I miss?" He asked. Jihoon slid into the booth, head shaking quickly.

"Nothing."

"Why are you blushing?" Chanyeol pressed, placing the tray in the center of the table. Jihoon pushed at his arm, hoping he'd get the hint and leave.

"Thanks for the snacks, sunbae, we're gonna study now."

"Wa-"

"Studying!" Jihoon pushed the elder away.

***Two hours later***

"That's it. You caught on fast. We haven't learned that much since we're only two months in." Jihoon said, closing his math binder. He smiled at Soonyoung who returned it happily.

"Well, you're a good tutor. I can see why Mr. Song paired me with you." He complimented.

Jihoon checked the time on his phone. 5:58. He bit his lip, contemplating, before shoving it back into his pocket and gathering their trash. "We should probably head out. It's starting to get late."

Soonyoung grabbed his wrist as he stood. "Wait. Can we hang out? Y'know, now that the studying is done?" He asked, almost a little too eagerly.

Jihoon's smile widened. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

He watched Soonyoung as he thought for a moment, forehead crinkling cutely. His eyes lit up seconds later.

"Follow me."

They threw their trash away, gathered their belongings, and bid farewell to Chanyeol as they left the cafe. Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hand and the younger stared at their interlocked fingers as he was pulled along hurriedly. He smiled secretly to himself, liking how natural it felt to hold Soonyoung's hand.

_You're being so cliche,_ he thought, internally cringing at himself. He looked up, realizing he'd been too distracted to see that they'd come to a stop. Before him was a beautiful, crystal clear pond. A few lily pads floated on the surface, a fish here, a frog there. The clearing they were in was small, surrounded by tall trees. Cozy. Secure. From there, no city sounds could be heard, no lights seen, no people talking, no horns honking. It was... peaceful.

"How...where are we?" Jihoon asked after a minute of stunned silence, looking to Soonyoung. The older male simply grinned, letting go of his hand to sit on a fallen tree.

"I found this place when we first got here. I was exploring and came across it by chance. I'm not sure many people know about it if any, otherwise the city probably would've drained it." He said, glancing around, his eyes filled with wonder and adoration. Jihoon found himself wondering if that look would ever be directed towards him. He shook the thought away.

"It's so pretty." Jihoon murmured, taking a seat next to the blond. Soonyoung scooted a bit closer and they smiled at each other.

"You like it?"

Jihoon nodded.

"It can be our place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires - Soonyoung, Junhui,
> 
> Werewolves - Vernon, Minghao,


	5. Chapter 4

> _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

Jihoon swatted blindly for the alarm, hearing a muted thud as his phone hit the ground. At least the alarm was off. He didn't want to open his eyes. Didn't want to go to school. What was the point of school anyway? Being locked away for 8-9 hours (heaven forbid you do extracurricular activities) learning things you'll only forget over the summer - let alone never use in life. Not only that, but the food was terrible (Mingyu strongly believed the meat was plastic) and the building was just filled with mean, horrible, ignorant, conceited, stupid people. Why would anyone want to go - Soonyoung.

He thought back to the previous night. The two had talked for hours, only reluctantly parting ways when Jihoon's phone rang with calls from his parents. They'd most definitely grown closer in the time spent learning about each other and telling stupid stories, no longer awkward.

Jihoon pried his eyes open and rubbed at them, huffing out a breath. Fine. He had a reason to get up. Not because he wanted to go to school - sleep sounded so much better - but because he wanted to see Soonyoung.

Rolling out of bed, Jihoon fell to the floor with a thump, his blankets still cocooned around him. He groaned.

"Jihoon-ah! Did you fall? Again?" His mother's voice floated upstairs.

"Yeah," he called back. "Just getting out of bed!"

"You're going to hurt yourself one day!"

"I'm fine!"

It took a few minutes of mental debating before he actually got up to get dressed for the day. Fifteen minutes later, he was jogging downstairs to get his shoes. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen where his mother was clambering about, making breakfast.

Jihoon loved that his mother cooked almost every morning, but it was always a bit much. She always made too much for him to eat within a five minute window. But that just gave his friends more of a reason to love her and they ate at his house frequently.

"Mom, please don't tell me you've prepared another feast. I don't have very long." He said as he entered the kitchen. Sure enough, his plate looked as if it'd taken a trip around an all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Sorry, honey. I just don't want you going to school hungry." Mrs. Lee smiled sheepishly, her kind eyes squinting cutely.

"Mom-"

_ **Knock knock**_

"Who is it?" Jihoon shouted as he ambled toward the front door. He grabbed the handle.

"Five hungry teenagers!" Seokmin's voice answered. Jihoon rolled his eyes. Perfect timing. He opened the door and his friends came barreling in with not so much as a greeting, pushing past him in their beeline to the kitchen.

Jihoon sighed, closing the door and returning to the kitchen. The boys all sat around the table, already eating. Mingyu's face was stuffed full of food and he was in the process of shoving another piece of bacon into his mouth. Seokmin and Seungkwan were fighting over who got the biggest pancake, Seungcheol sipped on orange juice, and Jisoo nibbled on a bagel. His mother beamed from behind the island.

"You dorks could've said hi first." Jihoon muttered, getting his own food.

"Miaphmph," Mingyu attempted.

"Manners!" Jisoo reprimanded, throwing a napkin at him. Mingyu glared as he chewed.

"Sorry,"

"Hoon-ah, hurry. You have ten minutes." His mother reminded, tapping her watch. Jihoon nodded, standing next to her as he ate slowly, watching his friends scarf down their food.

"They act as if they're starving," he said beneath his breath. His mother laughed, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Oh, hush. They're just being teenagers. Besides, I invited them over while you were getting ready."

"Of course you did."

***20 minutes later***

"Vernonie!" Seungkwan squealed, running toward his boyfriend. The remaining boys shared a look, collectively rolling their eyes.

"He forgot us that fast." Mingyu complained, making his way to his locker. He received sounds of agreement.

"For a guy he met only yesterday, too." Jisoo added. Jihoon was about to agree when he saw Soonyoung walking towards him, a big smile on his face. He veered away from his friends in favor of meeting the black clad boy halfway.

"Hey Woo-" Seungcheol trailed off as he saw Jihoon leaving. He nudged the others, pointing.

"Unbelievable." Mingyu scoffed, watching as Jihoon not only got pulled into a hug, but returned it. Willingly.

"They both left us for guys they've known for less than a day." Seokmin stated in disbelief.

"Ridiculous. Honestly I -" Seungcheol trailed off yet again as something - some_one_, rather - caught his eye.

Long, flowing brown hair, beautiful eyes, and a captivating smile showing off pearly white teeth. The owner turned his head and locked eyes with the gaping boy, winking. Jisoo, Seokmin and Mingyu watched on, unamused, as Seungcheol's jaw dropped, eyes wide and glued to the gorgeous male. Said male strode over to them and Seungcheol shamelessly checked him out, scanning his lithe frame. His pale skin showed in teasing peeks through the rips of his tight fitting jeans and Seungcheol swallowed.

"Hey boys," the guy smiled, directing his gaze at Seungcheol. "I'm new here, mind showing me around?"

Jisoo smirked and nudged the still gaping boy, snapping him out of his trance.

"S-sure, I'd love to," Seungcheol stammered, flushing from his ears all the way down his neck.

"And he's the one who always claims to be chic and cool?" Mingyu muttered judgementally. Seokmin slapped the eldest boy on his back.

"Have fun with that Coups." He laughed, before turning and walking to class. Jisoo followed, pulling along a grumbling Mingyu who complained that, _"It's like we don't even exist to them". _The new boy waved as they left before focusing back on the flustered male before him.

"Coups?" his light, tenor voice sent a shiver down Seungcheol's spine.

"It's uh, it's a nickname. My name is Seungcheol but my friends call me S.Coups." He explained awkwardly, finding a sudden interest in the tiled floors.

"Jeonghan," the boy said, offering a hand to Seungcheol who took it gingerly. Jeonghan had the softest hands Seungcheol had ever felt. He quickly banished this thought, knowing it was probably a creepy thing to think.

"You're cute," Jeonghan suddenly remarked. "Especially when you're flustered."

Seungcheol spluttered as a soft hand cupped his burning cheek and his brain short-circuited. He couldn't form a coherent thought, much less a sentence. This would be an interesting day.

_**Meanwhile ( Seungkwan and Vernon)**_

"Hey babe, I missed you." Vernon smiled as he wrapped Seungkwan in a hug. Seungkwan smiled, shy, face buried in the tallers chest.

"This is probably gonna sound really cheesy, but I missed you and I've only known you for a day." He murmured, lifting his head to gauge the others reaction. He was met with a sweet smile and adoring eyes.

"I'd say it was if I didn't feel the same." Vernon grinned, pressing a kiss to Seungkwan's forehead, the action earning him a giggle.

They stood there a few moments longer before Seungkwan pulled away, tugging on Vernon's hand. "We should go to class."

Vernon pouted childishly, pulling Seungkwan back into his arms. "But I won't see you until lunch!" He whined.

"If we're late to class, you'll be seeing me in detention, dork. Besides, we have after school to spend time together." Seungkwan reasoned. "And, you can walk me to class if you want." He added, batting his lashes with a tilt of his head.

"Fine," Vernon sighed, releasing his hold on Seungkwan's waist.

"Good," he beamed. "Now, come on!"

** _Meanwhile (Soonyoung and Jihoon)_ **

"Woozi-ah, I missed you!" Soonyoung exclaimed as he hugged the smaller boy. Jihoon returned it, arms wrapped around Soonyoung's neck.

"It's been a day." He said, broad smile contradicting the sarcasm in his tone. "And we texted last night after going home."

"So? I can still miss you."

"Aish, so cheesy." Jihoon rolled his eyes, pushing Soonyoung playfully. Said boy held his chest in mock hurt. He widened his eyes, bottom lip wobbling dramatically.

"How could you?"

Despite his best efforts not to, Jihoon laughed, the sound causing Soonyoung to break character and laugh as well. He wrapped his arm around Jihoon's shoulders as they began walking through the halls. Stopping outside of Jihoon's first period, Soonyoung leaned against the wall. Jihoon raised an expectant brow.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" He questioned. Soonyoung scoffed.

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

"No," Jihoon shook his head. "but you only have a minute. New or not, if you're late, you get detention."

"I'll be there on time." Soonyoung smirked. He pushed up off the wall, drawing Jihoon in for another hug. The latter blushed, embarrassed that a few students could see them from inside the classroom.

"Aw," a familiar voice cooed mockingly.

"Shut up, Mingyu!" 


	6. Chapter 5

"For God sake, get a room!" Mingyu exclaimed at the kissing couple. It was lunchtime and Vernon and Seungkwan were in an almost full-on make out session. Seungkwan flipped him off.

Jihoon glanced over, made a face of disgust, and proceeded to kick them off of the bench. Luckily, they were eating outside which meant there were no teachers to tell them off.

Everyone but Seungkwan laughed, Soonyoung wrapping his arm Jihoon and hiding his smile in the youngers hair. Vernon stood, brushed himself off and helped Seungkwan to his feet. They sat back down, scooting away from Jihoon.

"You've been together three weeks, can't you go a day without shoving your tongues down each other's throats?" Mingyu grumbled, face scrunched in distaste as he picked at his food.

"You're just salty cause you can't find love." Seungkwan said, clinging onto Vernon's arm. Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"Child, you are in 10th grade. You don't even know what that word means."

"I am not a child!" Seungkwan protested.

"You're all children." Seungcheol stated, not looking up from his tray.

"Yeah, cause Coups is the dad and Jeonghan is the mom." Jisoo teased, smirking as Seungcheol turned crimson.

"Why would I be the mom?" Jeonghan questioned with a slight frown.

"Because you're beautiful and we've decided that you and Cheol hyung are married so deal with it." Jisoo answered in a single breath, smiling passive aggressively afterwards. He turned to Soonyoung and Jihoon. "Now, let's talk about these two."

Jihoon raised a brow. "What's there to talk about?"

"You dating or not?" Mingyu demanded bluntly.

Soonyoung snorted as Jihoon choked on his soda, nearly spitting it out. The smaller boy coughed, head shaking as his hands waved frantically.

"No." He said once he finally regained his composure.

"You sure?" Seungcheol wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not yet." Soonyoung quipped. Jihoon's eyes widened and his head snapped to Soonyoung who continued eating casually. The other boys gasped dramatically, Seokmin emitting an ear-piercing screech.

"Soonhoon will sail!"

The lunch bell rang and Soonyoung stood, avoiding eye contact with Jihoon, whose eyes bore holes into the side of his head.

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" He prompted. Soonyoung flashed a smile, still refusing to meet his eye as he dumped his tray and began speed walking away. Jihoon just barely caught his next words as he left.

"You'll see."


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10:10 (SY)  
Fluffy demon (JI)

"How about now?"

"No."

Come on, it's been three days!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Cause this ship needs to sail!"

"Now?"

"It's barely been an hour."

"But you're texting him."

"So?"

"Now?"

"No."

"Nooooow?"

"Yes."

"Really??"

"No."

"Yah! Your messing with my emotions and I don't appreciate it!" Seokmin whined. Jihoon smirked, still staring down at his phone.

Ever since Soonyoung said those two godforsaken words at lunch, Jihoon couldn't so much as glance at his phone without _someone _trying to look over his shoulder. It was... irritating, to say the least.

_ **Fluffy demon:** _

_ **These dorks still won't leave me alone**_

**10:10:**

**They're not over that yet?**

_ **Nope. Ugh, why did you have to say that at lunch??** _

**Didn't realize it'd turn into such a big deal**

_ **Lies. You've been around my friends for nearly a month. You knew.** _

_ **...** _ **oops** **?**

😑 _**I**__** hate you.**_

**Nooo**

**You love me**

_ **Whatever helps you sleep at night** _

😭 **You're a mean fluffy demon**

Jihoon couldn't help but laugh at the text. Seokmin's eyes lit up. _Big mistake, _Jihoon realized. He gripped his phone tightly, pressing it to his chest when the boy tried to look at the screen. Seokmin pouted.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business!" Jihoon snapped. His phone buzzed and his grip tightened as Seokmin's eyes shot to it. "Don't. Even. Try it."

"Check the text." Seokmin commanded.

"Why?"

"He might've done it in that text! Why else??"

"Calm down! Also, if he even DOES ask me out, why will it be over text?" Jihoon asked.

"Because! Now check before I completely lose my mind!" He cried, eyes wide and hands flailing.

"Okay, okay. Chill." Jihoon lamented, slowly lifting the device to his eyes. They widened a moment later and he gasped excitedly, looking to Seokmin who also became excited.

"Did he?!"

"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering chapters five and six are about the same length I figured I should upload both today. Hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> Bye babes!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say in advance that I literally don't care for superheroes and know heck all about Marvel or DC and that everything said in the little spiel later in this chapter came from a video my brother was watching. If anything is inaccurate...sorry, I don't care. That part was literally chapter filler cause I had writer's block that day sooooo
> 
> (Mini time skips are indicated through ***)
> 
> Enjoy!

> ***4 days later***

Jihoon stood at his locker, putting his 1st- 3rd period stuff away for 4th-7th, vaguely listening to the conversations around him, when two hands covered his eyes. He bit back a smile.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, Jeonghan?" He played along.

"Mm, try again. What's the time?"

"I'd say 10:10 but I can't see anything." He grinned. The hands were removed, only to wrap around his waist. Soonyoung rested his chin on the black-haired boy's shoulder.

"Was that a joke about my eyes?" He mused. "It's 11:15."

"Not my fault they look like the hands of a clock." Jihoon giggled as they swayed gently. Soonyoung chuckled and Jihoon could feel his chest rumble where it was pressed against his back.

"Soooo,"

"Soooo?"

"Halloween is in three days." Soonyoung started. Jihoon nodded. "And they're allowing us to come to school in costume."

"Yep. It's literally the only thing anyone's talked about since the announcement. Why?"

"I was thinking," he paused a moment to gather his confidence. "We should do a couple costume."

"Oh?" Jihoon raised his brows, smile widening. "And why's that when we're not dating?"

Soonyoung unwrapped his arms, spinning Jihoon to face him. He took the youngers hands into his own. "Yeah...about that. Lee Jihoon, will you be my boyfriend?"

*******

"FINALLY!"

"For the love of Christ, Mingyu, don't be so loud!" Jihoon exclaimed, having jumped from the outburst. He'd just told the group the (not very) long awaited news about him and Soonyoung and it seemed they were more excited about it than the actual couple.The few people sitting outside at their lunch period looked over with confusion and annoyance, though they were mostly used to the boisterous bunch.

"You're serious, right? Not joking?" Seokmin asked. "I can't have you playing with my emotions right now, I am VERY unstable." He warned.

"Yes, we're serious." Soonyoung laughed, holding up his and Jihoon's intertwined fingers. "We're doing a couple costume on Halloween."

"Ooh, be vampires!" Seokmin clapped excitedly. No one noticed the quick, uneasy glance Jeonghan and Soonyoung shared. "It'll be just like twilight!"

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "No way. Also, don't you know how many people are gonna have that exact same idea? So cheesy."

Soonyoung nodded in agreement, pulling his boyfriend closer. The table 'awwed' and Jihoon scrunched his nose as a kiss was planted on the top of his head.

"Shut up."

*******

Jihoon tried his best to ignore the staring eyes as he and Soonyoung walked to their last class of the day. Soonyoung had an arm around his shoulder, holding him close. A few girls looked on in jealousy. He didn't mind most of them, could easily brush off the sneers of distaste, but there was one that made the hairs on his neck stand. Seulgi.

She was staring at him, ice in her eyes, surrounded by her large group of friends. Her face was twisted into a scowl and if looks could kill, he'd drop dead. Jihoon kept his eyes down, unconsciously pressing closer to Soonyoung as they walked past the glaring group.

Reaching the classroom, the couple slowly parted ways, heading to their seats on opposite sides of the room. Soonyoung sat near the front while Jihoon was next to a window in the back. He didn't bother paying attention to the history lesson, his eyes focused on the world outside as he daydreamed, so lost in thought he didn't even hear the last bell of the day ring.

A hand touched his shoulder, bringing him back to the present and Soonyoung was there, smiling down at him. "Coming?" He asked, one hand outstretched, the other holding his backpack.

Jihoon took the hand, grabbing his own bookbag as he slid out of the desk. Soonyoung laced their fingers, leading them out of the classroom, into the emptying hallway, and out of the buildings front doors.

As per usual, Jihoon's friends - along with Vernon and Jeonghan- were circled up on the grass, talking. They approached the boys and Jihoon took note of how close Jisoo and Seokmin were standing, the way their eyes lingered as they shared a glance, smiling. He was most definitely going to question them later.

"Took you guys long enough," Vernon complained upon seeing them.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Seungkwan asked. He smirked cheekily, eyebrows wiggling.

"Gross, no." Jihoon grimaced, shoving at the younger boy. "I was zoned out. Didn't hear the bell ring."

"You guys wanna hang out at my place?" Mingyu suggested, receiving a chorus of "yes"es. They made their way to two cars - Jeonghan's and Mingyu's. Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung rode with Jeonghan while Jisoo, Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Vernon piled into Mingyu's car.

***Mingyu's house***

"I'll warn you now," Mingyu started, leading the way upstairs. "The second any of you start acting all couplely, I'm kicking you out."

"Jeez, you need to get laid."

"Seungkwan!" The boys screamed in unison.

"What?? He's salty."

"Calm it, divaboo." Seungcheol laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm serious though," Mingyu said. Seungkwan sauntered over to him.

"Just wait til you get a man. You won't be any different."

"We'll see."

"We shall."

*******

"DC is NOT better than Marvel!"

"Yes it is! Don't you know who Batman is?!"

"EVERYONE knows Batman, idiot!"

"DC isn't even realistic!"

"Nobody cares about a superheroes daily life!"

"MARVEL FANS DO!"

"SPIDER-MAN IS THE BEST!"

"_LIES_!"

Jihoon watched on in amusement as his friends bantered, basically screaming at each other. Mingyu, Seungkwan and Seokmin were on team DC while the others strongly supported Marvel. Jihoon didn't care for comics so he merely spectated.

"DC is filled with stupidly strong, smart, and powerful people," Soonyoung argued. "No one can relate to that!"

"As if Marvel heroes aren't??" Mingyu rebuttled. "Do you even realize how much of a loser Peter Parker is, anyway? He lost his parents!"

There was a brief pause before the Marvel side screeched - "SO DID BATMAN!"

Jihoon, deciding that this argument would probably never end, interfered. "Don't you idiots know how alike both companies are? If we're being honest, though Marvel's superheroes are relatable, they did steal some of DC's characters but gave them different names and slightly different powers. DC is extremely unrealistic though. Seriously, man of steel? Boring. Either way, they're basically the same just with different company names and logos." 

His friends stared at him, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Jihoon lost interest the longer the silence stretched and eventually went back to scrolling through his phone. Seokmin broke the silence.

"How would you know that if you don't even read the comics?"

"I have my ways." He shrugged. (He'd gotten the information from a YouTube video he watched out of boredom but, of course, he'd never tell them that.)

"He's a wizard!" Jisoo declared.

"Star Wars or Star Trek?" Vernon asked a moment later.

"Star Wars all the way."

"Star Trek is better."

Jihoon facepalmed as yet another argument began. Soonyoung broke away from this one, joining Jihoon on the futon. Everyone else occupied the bed and two beanbag chairs. He instantly drew Jihoon into his side, arms wrapping around his waist as he nuzzled into his neck.

The younger giggled, squirming at the ticklish sensation. "That tickles," he pushed at Soonyoung's head.

"You smell good. I'm not moving." Soonyoung said, voice slightly muffled. His lashes fluttered against Jihoon's skin as he inhaled the tempting scent. It was so close. His gums itched.

"No PDA!" Came Mingyu's indignant cry. Soonyoung moved, unwillingly, and Seungkwan leapt forward, grabbing Jihoon's chin and forcing his head to the side. Jihoon smacked his hands away.

"Yah! He didn't bite me, you dork." He spluttered, face burning. Seungkwan sat back with a huff.

"Then what _was _he doing?"

"He smells good," Soonyoung answered awkwardly when met with questioning eyes.

Jihoon watched as an all too familiar look dawned on his friends' faces and narrowed his eyes, tensing. "No..." He warned as they looked at him, mischievous. "No." He glanced at the door.

"Get him!" Seungkwan yelled the moment he made a move to escape. Jihoon shrieked as he was tackled and crushed beneath his friends while Jeonghan, Vernon, and Soonyoung watched on, confused then entertained.

"Get. Off." Jihoon grunted. He heard Soonyoung's cackle among the other laughter in the room and screamed from beneath the pile.

"I hate you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School starts back tomorrow (😭😭😭) so updates are gonna be much less frequent compared to the one or two chapters I've been posting. Feel free to leave a comment, point out spelling errors, and leave a kudos!
> 
> Bye babes!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - As I mentioned previously, Jihoon's father is a homophobe. I didn't tag it because it's not major or serious enough to be a trigger but I felt I should let it be known that this chapter contains a bit of homophobia.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Baby..."

"No."

"Woozi-ah~"

"No!"

"You can't still be mad at me."

"I am."

Soonyoung pouted at Jihoon's back. He'd been given the cold shoulder ever since they'd left Mingyu's house. The car ride had been silent, Jihoon fuming, and they now stood outside of the youngers house.

"Woozi-ah, I'm sorry." Soonyoung tried again.

Jihoon huffed but, internally, he smiled. He was seeing how long he could drag this out. He wasn't angry, this was revenge for the scene Soonyoung had caused. "I don't want to talk you."

"What if I buy you something?"

"Like what?" he fought back the smile threatening to stretch his lips.

"Bubble tea."

Jihoon turned around, finally smiling. "Deal." He grabbed Soonyoung's hand, pulling him into the house. "Mom, I'm home and I brought Soonyoung!"

Soonyoung was confused to say the very least. But he was given no time to question it.

A short woman came around the corner from where he assumed was the kitchen, wearing a black and pink striped apron. She smiled brightly as she greeted him and Soonyoung could see the resemblance between Jihoon and his mother. It was adorable.

"Oh! So this is the one who has you giggling at your phone like a teenage girl." She observed.

"Mom!" Jihoon exclaimed, covering his face.

"What? It's true! Ever since you met the boy you've been giggling at your phone. I haven't seen you smile so much since the time I took you to see Super Junior live."

"Mom, please. Control your brain vomit," Jihoon pleaded. Soonyoung coughed to hide a laugh. He bowed to Mrs. Lee.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee. I'm -"

"Kwon Soonyoung, yes. Jihoon told me all about you."

Soonyoung glanced curiously at the smaller boy who sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, face bright red.

"I was forced," he groaned. "She was in the room when we were texting and made me spill everything. She nagged me until I agreed to bring you to dinner cause she wanted to meet you."

"So you're the one who stole my little Jihoonie's heart?" His mom cooed. Jihoon dropped his head before looking to the ceiling and yelling.

_"Mom!"_

Soonyoung tried -and failed- to contain his laughter, Jihoon turning a glare on him. He hugged the smaller, and Jihoon's mother cooed again as Jihoon hid his face in the taller's chest.

"Wait, let me get a picture! My baby has his first boyfriend!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry honey, I'm just really excited for you!"

After three minutes of unnecessary pictures in various, equally as unnecessary poses, Mrs. Lee was satisfied enough to leave them alone. Jihoon felt as if his face would never cool down, hot with embarrassment and annoyance. Soonyoung just found it all amusing.

"Mom, can we please just eat now so he can go home? We do have school tomorrow." Jihoon huffed. Right at that moment, the front door opened and Mr. Lee entered. He looked Soonyoung up and down as he hung his coat.

"Well, who's this?" He demanded coldly.

"A friend." Jihoon answered quickly. Soonyoung gave a questioning look but Jihoon only shook his head minutely in response. His mother had gone silent, her smile gone as she retreated to the kitchen. "He's new to the area so mom wanted me to invite him for dinner."

Soonyoung bowed. "Hello, sir. My name is Kwon Soonyoung. It's nice to meet you." He smiled politely.

"Friend, huh?" Mr. Lee grunted. "He into that gay crap like you?"

"It's not a phase, father. I'm still gay. Always have been and always will be." Jihoon sighed, tensing.

"You keep saying that," Mr. Lee grimaced. "It's only because you haven't found the right girl yet." He shoved past the two, stepping into the kitchen. Jihoon had his fists clenched, eyes shut tight. He breathe deeply, exhaling slowly and rolling his neck. He opened his eyes, fixing them on Soonyoung.

"As far as he's concerned, you're straight with a girlfriend in the grade above us." He whispered, a sharp edge to his voice. Soonyoung frowned.

"Why's he like that?"

"My fraternal grandparents are worse. He grew up in a hostile, homophobic environment. Needless to say, having a gay son is a major disappointment. The only thing keeping me from an arranged marriage is my mom. She's the only support I have outside of the guys. Rest of my family...not so much." Jihoon murmured, running his fingers through his hair.

"Aw, baby," Soonyoung pouted, hugging him. Jihoon stiffened, on egde. He gently pushed away, glancing behind him.

"My father can't see this. Even the tiniest hint that we're together and he'll try to keep me from seeing you." He explained softly. It was Soonyoung's turn to sigh.

"Ok."

*******

Dinner was - for a lack of better words - decent, once Soonyoung told Mr. Lee he was seeing a girl in the grade above them. Although it did lead to him being questioned about her; eye color, hair length, hair color, eye shape, height, style, name, etc. It was less of a conversation and more a police interrogation. Soonyoung, though, was quick witted, able to come up with answers off the top of his head that eventually satisfied Mr. Lee.

"Honey, let the boy eat." Mrs. Lee finally scolded.

"I just want to make sure she's legit. Mind bringing her for dinner?"

"Honey!"

"Father, isn't that a but much? There's no reason for you to know everything you've been asking." Jihoon scoffed.

"At least he's in his right mind," His father muttered. Jihoon clenched his jaw.

"Honey, that's enough. Let him enjoy his meal." Mrs. Lee chided.

"We're going to my room." Jihoon stated abruptly, chair squeaking as he pushed away from the table. Soonyoung followed after bowing quickly.

He rushed upstairs and into Jihoon's room where he was pacing angrily. He moved to stand in his path after a few moments. Jihoon looked up at him and a flash - gone as soon as it came - of pain went through Soonyoung's chest when he saw tear tracks on the youngers cheeks.

"No~, baby, no, don't cry." He crooned, drawing him into his chest. Something within him ached as the smaller boy began to sob, shoulders shaking. He didn't understand what the feeling was but decided that questions could wait until later. His main priority was Jihoon.

He kissed the top of Jihoon's head repeatedly. "Don't cry. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Jihoon sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "He's always like this." his voice broke with the words, head shaking. "I hate that he always gets to me."

"Honestly, screw him," Soonyoung murmured into his hair. "He should be proud and thankful to have you as a son. You're amazing, Woozi. He doesn't deserve you and he most definitely isn't worth your tears."

He cupped Jihoon's cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead. Jihoon closed his eyes, grabbing onto Soonyoung's wrists. They stayed like that for a bit longer before Jihoon whispered.

"I don't want to see him."

"Let's go to our place," Soonyoung suggested with a smile. It grew as Jihoon's lips pulled into a small, shaky smile.

He nodded. "Let's go."

They ignored the calls of his parents as they left the house, sprinting, hand in hand. Jihoon glanced back and briefly saw his angry father in the doorway, his mother smiling behind him. His own widened and he ran faster, forcing Soonyoung to speed up.

"Close your eyes." He heard Soonyoung say. He did so without question, allowing himself to be led away. "Open."

He took in the beautiful pond and the way it sparkled in the moonlight, stars reflecting in the water. An immediate calm settled over him at the near perfect silence as Soonyoung guided him to the fallen tree.

He sat on the ground, leaning against it and Jihoon cuddled up next to him. He buried his face in Soonyoung's neck, breathing in his cologne. The blond wrapped an arm around him, laying his head on Jihoon's.

"Are you worried about your dad?"

"I couldn't care less how he feels about me leaving." Jihoon decided. He closed his eyes. "I barely see him, anyway, because of his crazy work schedule." He sighed. "I don't wanna talk about that."

"We don't have to talk at all," Soonyoung reassured. Jihoon lifted his head to look at the elder who smiled sweetly. He allowed the corners of his lips to lift slightly.

"I'd like that."

The couple sat in silence, enjoying the clearing, each other's presence. At some point, Jihoon found himself on Soonyoung's lap, wrapped up in his arms and being lulled to sleep by his soft humming.


	10. Chapter 9

Jihoon woke, not to his alarm, but to his mother shaking him and blinding sunlight. He groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. He was _not _a morning person.

"Why are my curtains open?" He complained groggily.

"Get up, Hoon-ah, today's Halloween! I finally get to see you in your costume." Mrs. Lee responded excitedly, the smile clear in her voice. "You and Soonyoung were up here for _hours _planning it and wouldn't tell me a thing. Now get up and put it on!"

"Why are you so excited about this?" Jihoon finally poked his head out from his blanket cave. His eyes were blurry, swollen with sleep as he blinked at his mother. She, on the other hand, was wide awake, smiling brightly with clasped hands.

"Because you're doing your first EVER couple costume and I'm so proud of you and _because I'm your mother and I can!"_ she said, sounding like a sped up recording.

"Alright, alright. Let me shower first." Jihoon said.

"I'll be making breakfast while you get ready. I invited your friends, by the way, so I can see their costumes." She informed him as she left. "Soonyoung's coming too!"

Jihoon couldn't help his smile as he stretched, groaning as his bones cracked before mustering up enough will to get out of bed. He grabbed his costume from his closet on his way to the bathroom.

Most of the time they'd supposedly spent "working" on the costumes had really just been them googling couple costume ideas and goofing around. It only took about an hour to get their costumes together and Jihoon, admittedly, was happy with the result.

*******

"Jihoon, your friends are here! Hurry up so I can see you!"

Jihoon ambled down the stairs upon hearing his mother's impatient shout. He lifted his eyes and they instantly locked with Soonyoung's. His lit up and he hurried down the last few steps, nearly tackling his boyfriend in a hug. Soonyoung giggled as the younger nuzzled into his chest, careful not to smudge the red makeup on his cheeks.

He was dressed in a Pikachu onesie, complete with red circles of makeup on his cheeks and carefully applied eyeliner. Soonyoung, as one could guess, was dressed as Ash.

"You look adorable, baby." Soonyoung murmured, kissing Jihoon's forehead, cupping his cheeks carefully. "Wow," he breathed. "You need to wear eyeliner more often."

Jihoon smiled shyly. "Shut up," he grabbed Soonyoung's hand and they made their way to the kitchen where the others sat, eating.

"Hoon-ah, you look adorable!" Mrs. Lee cooed, clapping her hands. "This is the cutest couple costume ever!"

"Thank you Mrs. Lee." Soonyoung smiled.

"Thanks Mom." Jihoon bit his lip, slightly embarrassed.

"Auntie, do you like my costume?" Mingyu asked. He was dressed as a zombie with half a missing face.

"I love it Mingyu-yah, very scary." Mrs. Lee complimented.

"What about ours, Auntie?" Seungkwan piped up, gesturing to his self and Vernon.

He wore a Halo headband, white shirt, white wings, and a glittery white tutu over ripped, white jeans. His makeup consisted of eyeliner and shimmery white eyeshadow. Vernon was dressed as his opposite, with devil horns, a black longsleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"I think you got the angel - demon roles wrong." Seungcheol teased. Seungkwan glared him then turned to Mrs. Lee with a sweet smile. She laughed.

"You look amazing, hun. Very glittery."

"Auntie, you have to agree that Coups and Hannie hyung went the cheesy route. Like seriously, vampires?" Seokmin scoffed.

"Don't be like that, Seokmin. They look wonderful. You yourself make an adorable unicorn and, Jisoo, are you a priest?" Mrs. Lee chuckled, amused.

"There are vampires present. It seemed most appropriate." Jisoo stated in a serious manner, only cracking a smile when the others laughed.

Once again, no one noticed the quick, uneasy glance Soonyoung and Jeonghan shared.

Jihoon blushed as he was fed a piece of bacon, looking down as he chewed, unknowing of the adoring smile being directed at him. Mrs Lee watched on with a smile of her own as she sipped her coffee. She was happy, absolutely elated, at the sight, but a tiny pang of sadness touched her heart. If only his father could be the same way.

*******

"If someone else touches my tail they're going to lose a hand." Jihoon threatened as the group walked to lunch. Everyone immediately stepped back. They'd all been messing with the smaller boy the entire day, tugging and playing with his tail every chance they got. Jihoon was fed up.

"Someone's not in their happy place." Seungkwan mocked, squeaking and hiding behind Vernon when a fierce glare was turned on him.

"Shut it, angel."

Soonyoung, despite feeling mildly threatened by him, couldn't help but smile at Jihoon. The strange feeling returned to his chest and he made a mental note to talk to his mother about it later.

***Soonyoung's house***

"Mom! Mom? _Mom__!_" Soonyoung called as he entered his house. No answer. The house was dark as usual with its red and black walls and cherry wood flooring. His room was the only one with differently colored walls, a royal purple, and constant natural lighting. He dropped his bookbag on its floor, going into the bathroom to remove his eyeliner.

He plopped onto his bed afterwards, checking his phone. 3:51. Less than two hours until he and Jihoon agreed to meet up. Considering it was not only Halloween but a Friday night as well, the couple agreed to go their clearing as to avoid interruptions. They wanted the night to themselves.

Soonyoung was excited, yet extremely nervous, about his plans. It had his mind spinning, thoughts racing around his head.

_Ba-bump_

Soonyoung froze. '_What the..._'

_Ba-bump_

"Ah!" Soonyoung's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his chest where his dormant heart lay and waited. _'No, I have to be imagining this.'_

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

The blond cried out again and his room door burst open. His sister stood on the other side, brows furrowed and low over her gray eyes.

"What?? Why are you yelling?" She demanded.

"My heart! It's beating!" He cried, confusion clear in his features and voice. "Soonji, this isn't normal! Why is my heart suddenly beating?!"

Soonji studied him for a moment before she gasped, eyes lighting up. She started jumping up and down, the chains attached to her jeans clinking. His normally quiet and stoic sister, who wore dark makeup and black clothes, was suddenly fangirling in front of him.

"Aw, my little brother is in love!"

"What?" Soonyoung spluttered, perplexed.

"When half-bloods find their lifemates, our heart starts beating." She explained. "Have you kissed yet? Who is he?"

"No, we haven't kissed yet." Soonyoung replied. "His name is Jihoon. I...plan on telling him tonight and if it doesn't end horribly, _then _we'll have our first kiss."Just the thought of it made his heart speed up and Soonyoung clutched at his chest. "I think my heart's about to explode. Isn't it beating too fast? I think it's beating too fast."

Soonji laughed at his panic. "Chill, it's cause you're excited. Try taking a deep breath to calm down."

"How do you know so much about this? Is yours beating?"

"Heck no. Mom told me, duh. But as for the excited thing, I learned that from my mortal friends. I learn a lot about regular people from them."

Soonyoung ran his fingers through his dyed hair, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. His racing heart slowed gradually and he relaxed, flopping onto his back.

"Aw, I can't believe my baby brother found his lifemate already!"

"Stop it," Soonyoung's voice was muffled behind his hands.

"Stop what?"

"This. The squealing and smiling and..." He gestured vaguely in her direction. "It's weird."

"I can be excited for you."

"Soonji, please."

"Fine. Be like that. Whatever, have fun with your bae!" She said, leaving.

"What does that even mean?"

"Don't know!" Came Soonji's distant reply. "Mortal term!"

The boy chuckled, sitting up. He lightly touched his chest once more, before sighing. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get used to having a heartbeat. He went back to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes glowed a faint purple for a second before going back to their normal brown.

He contemplated if he was truly ready for that night. If he could actually go through with it. It could end disastrously and he didn't know if he could handle everything going wrong. But, he knew, he no longer had a choice but to be ready. He'd already told Jihoon that he had a secret to share so there was no backing out now.

*******

"Jihoon, your boyfriend's here!"

"Mom, can't you just call him by his name?" Jihoon whined as he came downstairs.

Soonyoung merely smiled, rocking slightly on his heels. His heart was racing yet again.

"So, where you two going tonight?"

"Mom, please."

"Ok, ok. Have fun, but not too much. I don't want grandchildren just yet."

"I'm a guy!"

"You never know." Mrs. Lee winked. Soonyoung laughed as Jihoon shoved him out of the door, wanting to get away from his mother before he died of embarrassment.

*******

"You said you have a secret?"

_Ba-bump. ba_-_ bUMP. BA-BUMP._

"Yes..."

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung from his spot crouched next to the pond. "Well, what is it?"

Soonyoung's stomach churned. He'd never been so nervous in his life. "C'mere." He murmured.

Jihoon stood, making his way to the tree line, where Soonyoung had been standing since they'd arrived to the clearing. He stopped half a foot away, head tilted.

"It's not bad...is it? You didn't kill anyone, did you? I refuse to date a murderer." Jihoon joked, earning a shaky laugh.

"No, I didn't kill anyone. I..." He took a deep breath, trying to gain control over his pounding heart. Jihoon, noticing how scared he seemed, held his hands, giving them a comforting squeeze. "I'mavampire." Soonyoung said quickly, closing his eyes, head turned away.

Silence. Not even the sound of crickets chirping. It was as if the entire clearing was holding a breath. Soonyoung didn't open his eyes. Didn't want to see the possible look of terror on Jihoon's face. The silence stretched on painfully long until Jihoon, mercifully, broke it.

"Seungkwan is _not _gonna be happy he lost that bet."

Soonyoung opened his eyes, brows furrowing as he finally looked at Jihoon. "I'm sorry, what? Seungkwan?"

Jihoon laughed at his expression. "Well, to make a long story short, Mingyu already thought you were a vampire and Seungkwan bet against him. You just cost him 20,000 Won."

Soonyoung was baffled. "So this DOESN'T bother you? Doesn't scare you?"

Jihoon shrugged. Shook his head. "Nope."

"Huh. Well that went well." He said, relieved. The smaller male smiled sweetly up at him. Gathering his new found courage, Soonyoung freed one hand to cup Jihoon's cheek. "There's one more thing. When vampires find what we call their lifemate, they're bonded after sharing their first kiss. But our lifemates, if they don't feel the same, can reject us. I-"

"Don't worry." Jihoon cut him off. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

And with that, Soonyoung leaned down to connect their lips. His heart pounded and fluttered, syncing with Jihoon's. They broke away and Jihoon watched in fascination as Soonyoung's eyes changed into a vibrant purple, fangs elongating. His skin glowed momentarily, a dull blue, before going pale again.

Jihoon wrapped his arms around the half-bloods neck. "What, no wings?" He teased. "Only purple eyes and fangs? You're not gonna turn into a bat?"

"Yah, I'm a vampire not a vampire_ bat_," Soonyoung protested.

"Hm, I was kinda expecting something a little more, you know, movie like?"

"I'm not a werewolf or anything. It's not like I have different vampire/human forms."

"How disappointing." Jihoon said, scrunching his nose playfully. Soonyoung pouted.

"You're so mean."

Jihoon giggled, rubbing their noses together. He kissed the vampire briefly. "I'm only joking. I love your eyes, they're so pretty. But I thought vampires had red eyes?"

"My sister and I are half-bloods. Our father was mortal when mom had us." Soonyoung explained. "Half-bloods have purple eyes."

"What's it like being a half-blood?" Jihoon questioned. Soonyoung intertwined their fingers, fangs disappearing as he hummed in thought.

"Well, for starters, many vampires are people who've been turned and therefore lose most human qualities. But since we were born half human, half vampire we have many human traits. We age like normal children, need food and water, but only need sleep until we hit a certain age. I haven't slept since I was...ten? Eleven? One of those." He shrugged. "What makes us vampires is our fangs, eyes, and the fact that we don't have a heartbeat and, you know, can't die. Although, I did find out today from my sister that when half-bloods find their lifemates, our hearts start beating."

Jihoon nodded, taking it all in. He was dating a vampire. A half-blood but a vampire nonetheless. "So your entire family-"

"On my mom's side, vampires. Yes." He led Jihoon to sit on the fallen tree. Jihoon layed his head on the tallers shoulder.

"Since vampires do, in fact, exist, does that mean other supernatural beings do as well?"

"Yes. In fact, Vernon is a werewolf."

"Really?"

"Yep. The reason Seungkwan is so smitten with him is because Vernon imprinted on him. And before you ask, yes, Jeonghan is also a vampire."

"Jeez. Seokmin was right."

"What?"

"Long story. The reason Mingyu thought you were a vampire is because of the way I described you to him before you showed up at school. Seokmin said something about us not actually knowing if there were other beings in this world that are like us in some ways yet supernatural." He explained shortly.

"He sounds like a philosopher." Soonyoung chuckled. "Or a really geeky theorist."

"The second ones much more accurate," Jihoon laughed. "Anyway, Mingyu's gonna be so smug when he finds out he was right." He rolled his eyes.

"Hm. Oh! I have something for you!" Soonyoung remembered, reaching behind the tree and revealing a small cooler filled with snacks and drinks.

"Kimbap!" Jihoon exclaimed as Soonyoung pulled out a container of it and two pairs of chopsticks.

"I also got you bubble tea. I meant it when I said I'd buy you some." He smiled.

Jihoon's cheeks ached from how hard he was smiling, thanking him with a kiss. "This is the best way I've ever spent Halloween."

They paid no mind to the passing time as they spent it talking, eating, and sneaking kisses, in their own little world.

*******

"One of your abilities is super speed, isn't it?" He asked at one point.

"Inhuman speed, yeah."

"Well that explains a lot."

Soonyoung nodded then bit his lip, a bit hesitant. "There's another thing I wanna show you." 

He stood, pulling Jihoon toward the center of the clearing. He wound his arms around Jihoon's waist, the latter's own making their way to his neck, and kissed him.

They only separated when their lungs began to ache with the lack of oxygen and that's when Jihoon realized his feet weren't touching the ground. His grip on Soonyoung tightened instinctively as he looked down. They were floating a good three feet in the air. Soonyoung squeezed him gently, reassuring.

"Don't be scared. I got you."

"So you _can _fly." Jihoon noted, meeting his gaze.

"Never said I couldn't," Soonyoung said with a playful smirk.

He lifted them even higher, which startled Jihoon for a split second before he reached up and pulled his boyfriend into another kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Mingyu was right."

"You're a flipping vampire?!"

"So is Jeonghan."

"I call bull! Let me guess, Vernon is also a vampire?"

"..."

"Werewolf, actually."

"Ok, now I _know_ you're lying."

"Not even a little."

"Give it up, Seungkwan, you lost the bet."

Seungkwan grumbled under his breath as his pulled 20,000 Won out of his wallet, passing it to Mingyu. The group was hanging out at Vernon's house, three days after Halloween. Mingyu had, as smooth as a porcupine, mentioned the bet in passing - "*cough*thebet'sstillon*cough*" - and Soonyoung casually confirmed his suspicions. The vampires and wolf now took turns explaining themselves while the others watched with rapt attention.

"Well then...that's a lot to take in." Mingyu breathed, sitting back once they were done. "But... Told you so!" He smirked earning eyerolls from Jihoon, Jisoo, Seokmin, and Seungcheol.

Seungkwan looked lost in thought for a few moments before blurting:

"We're living the gay version of twilight."

Jisoo shook his head, huffing a laugh. "What have our lives become?"

"Freaking amazing, that's what! I'm dating a wolf!"

Mingyu was about to make a snide remark when a deep voice appeared behind them, someone entering the room. He turned to see who when-

"Hey, Vernon, who's-" the person talking stopped mid sentence as he and Mingyu locked eyes. They both froze, unblinking, and the shorter guy who'd been following the deep voiced male paused along with the rest of the group, looking between the two.

"Did he just-" Seungkwan started.

"Pretty sure he just-" the boy behind the standing man added.

"He _totally _just imprinted on Mingyu." Vernon finished. Seungkwan cackled.

"Would you look at that? The queen of salt just got himself a man."

The two seemed to snap out of it moments later, looking away from each other with colored cheeks. Mingyu rubbed at the back of his neck and the other coughed awkwardly.

"Now that that's over," Vernon snorted. "Guys, this is Wonwoo and our baby of the pack, Chan." He gestured.

Jeonghan, who was already well acquainted with the pack members -having come with Junhui on a few of his many visits to see Minghao - smiled mischievously at Chan. He noticed and narrowed his eyes.

**'Don't even think about it.'**

_'Don't think about what?'_

**'Don't you dare.'**

"Dino, whose baby are you?"

Chan glared at the smug vampire who just watched him, waiting. He sighed in defeat. "Jeonghannie hyungs baby."

"Wha-"

"Don't ask."

Seungcheol sealed his lips, nodding. "Ok."

*******

Later that night, Junhui and Minghao joined the group, introducing themselves as Jun and The8. When asked about the nickname, Minghao claimed it was because he had infinite talents. The group of now thirteen boys got along quickly and soon enough the room was loud with laughter and jokes.

Jihoon's phone rang and he frowned as he checked the caller ID. Soonyoung tapped his arm and they met eyes.

_'Everything ok?'_

Jihoon's eyebrows shot up when he heard Soonyoung's voice inside his head even though his lips hadn't moved. _'You have telepathy??'_

_'Yep. As long as we maintain eye contact, we don't have to say a word to talk.'_

_'This is unfairly cool.' _He glanced at his still ringing phone then back to Soonyoung. '_It's my dad.'_

He stood, moving away from the noise and into a hallway, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Mr. Lee boomed from the other end of the line.

"Why do you need to know?" Jihoon retorted boldly, hands shaking slightly with nerves. His heart slowly began to pound and Soonyoung's did as well in response. He could feel Jihoon's uneasiness.

"I am your father. I have a right to know where you are and where you disappeared to that night." His father growled.

"It's not like you've ever cared before. What's with the sudden interest in my life?"

"Lee Jihoon, you will respect your father! Return home at this instant." Mr. Lee commanded. Jihoon trembled harder as he answered.

"No, father. With all due respect, I'm not coming home."

"Lee Jihoon-" Mr. Lee was enraged, screaming through the phone. Jihoon could almost see the veins bulging in his neck.

"I'm staying with my boyfriend." He cut in.

"And _WHO _is _THAT?_" Mr. Lee spat, voice filled with contempt and disgust.

"Kwon. Soon. Young." Jihoon said through clenched teeth, hanging up immediately after. Shaking all over, he turned, phone gripped tightly in his hand, and nearly smacked into Soonyoung's chest.

He latched onto the older male, gripping his shirt in tightly balled fists, hiding his face.

"It's late. Let's go home," Soonyoung whispered. Jihoon nodded against his chest.

"Thank you."

*******

"Your dad needs to learn how to chill out," Soonyoung muttered as they lay cuddling in his bed. When they'd arrived at his house, Soonji flipped, interrogating the duo until Soonyoung finally managed to tell her what led them there. Which then resulted in profuse apologies and hugs.

"He's always been this way with me even before he knew I was gay. Coming out just made it worse. He hit me once." Jihoon felt Soonyoung tense beneath him. He placed a hand on his chest. "My mom kicked him out for a week and made him promise not to lay a hand on me if he wanted to come back."

"Your mom is amazing," Soonyoung chuckled.

"Yep. Like I said, she's my only support."

"No. You have the guys, too. And me." Soonyoung corrected. They smiled at each other and Soonyoung checked his phone. "You should go to sleep. It's late."

"I forgot vampires don't sleep," Jihoon yawned. Soonyoung rubbed his back gently.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. Go to sleep."

*******

Soonyoung's eyes shot to his bedroom door as it opened slowly. They glowed a gentle purple in the pitch darkness, allowing him to see his mother. She beckoned him with a crooked finger. Slipping out from beneath his sleeping boyfriend, he replaced his body with a pillow, pulling the blanket over Jihoon's small form before walking silently to his door.

"Soonji said you have a visitor," his mother whispered, tugging him into the hallway. He nodded. "Said it was your lifemate? Now when did this happen?"

"Met him at the beginning of the month and asked him out three days before Halloween." Soonyoung whispered back.

"You sure he's the one?"

Instead of replying, he took his mother's hand and placed it over his heart. Her face broke into a grin.

"What's his-" she paused, sniffing. Her eyes flashed blood red for a moment and she arched a brow. "He's a human. Honey, I know you smell that. Are you sure-"

"That I won't break our family pact where we agreed not to drink human blood? Positive. He smells good but I'm not easily swayed, mother."

She studied him before giving a single nod. Inside the room, Jihoon stirred, whining softly in his sleep. Soonyoung smiled slowly, his mother returning it.

"His name is Jihoon."

"Take care of him, sweetheart. Be very careful. You two could very well become targets for-"

"I don't want to think about that, mom." Soonyoung said in a harsh whisper. "I...no. Just the thought of it..." just the thought of it sent a stab of fear through his chest.

"I know. None of us do. Just be careful, alright?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires: Soonyoung (half-blood), Minghao, Jeonghan
> 
> Werewolves: Vernon, Junhui, Wonwoo, Dino


	12. Chapter 11

"Jihoon, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Lee demanded when said male came downstairs and headed towards the door, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Jihoon sighed, turning around.

"To see Soonyoung."

"I forbid you from seeing him. He lied to my face about his sexuality."

"Father. The respect and care I have for you and what you say has been dwindling ever since I came out and you reacted badly. It's at the point, now, where I don't care and will only take orders from mom," Jihoon replied. His father set the newspaper down, standing.

"I am the man of this house. You will li-"

"Are you the one who pays the bills?" Jihoon asked with a tilt of his head. "Are you the one who makes me breakfast every morning? Are you the one who gets my school supplies and buys me new clothes? Are you the one who keeps the refrigerator and pantry full? Are you the one who tell me 'I love you' every day? Are you the one who cares for me? Asks me how my day was?

"Are you the one who encourages me to be happy and wishes the best for me? As far as I'm concerned, mom is the head of this house and more of a man than you will ever be. God knows what you do when you're supposedly working. So, no, father. I will not listen to you," he countered, voice hard.

Mr. Lee was taken back by his sons words. His face reddened with anger. His hand rose, his thick, hairy fingers curling into a fist. Jihoon looked at the hand then smirked at his father, his next words a challenge.

"You wouldn't dare."

Then he turned and walked out, waving goodbye to the stunned man.

*******

"You stood up to your dad??" Soonyoung's eyes were wide in surprise as Jihoon relayed his encounter.

It was their official one month anniversary and, despite Jihoon's protests, they were celebrating it. Jihoon refused profusely at first - "It's only a month!" - but Soonyoung finally managed to persuade him in the end.

"Yeah, he was speechless." Jihoon lifted a chocolate covered strawberry to his lips, taking a bite. Its juices stained them red and Soonyoung looked away, having to restrain himself from kissing the boy breathless.

"Wish I could've seen it," he said.

"It wasn't that spectacular. It's not like I had a group of people going "ohhh!" behind me." Jihoon shrugged. Soonyoung leaned over, snatching away the other half of the strawberry and popping it into his mouth.

Jihoon rolled his eyes playfully, reaching for another. "Oh yeah, there's something I've been wanting to ask. Doesn't sunlight kill vampires?"

"No. We're... allergic to it, you could say. We can be in it, but not too long. Most prefer not to be in it at all." Soonyoung answered. He lifted Jihoon onto his lap, biting off half the strawberry in his hand. Jihoon swatted him away.

"Aish! Get your own!" He pouted, eating the remaining half. Soonyoung only grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"But I'd rather take yours." He mused.

"Cut it out before I throw you into the pond."

"Well that's not very nice."

"Neither is you taking my strawberries." Jihoon sassed, sticking his tongue out. Soonyoung kissed his pouty lips and Jihoon pulled away to hide his blushing face behind his hands, the sleeves of his oversized sweater covering all but his fingertips.

Soonyoung cooed, holding him tighter. "You're so cute~"

Jihoon huffed, not bothering to argue as he dropped his hands. "Only for you," he simpered.

Soonyoung gasped dramatically. "Really? Only for me? I feel so special,"

"Don't get used to it." Jihoon muttered.

"You're adorable when you're mad."

Jihoon slapped his chest. "I am not! Stop making me blush!" He whined. "It's embarrassing."

"But I'm right!"

"Remind me why I agreed to date you again?" Jihoon fought a smile, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Cause of my irresistible charm and humor," Soonyoung stated as if it were an obvious answer.

Jihoon imitated the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong!"

*******

Soonyoung looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. It was well past eleven and the sun was alseep, the moon rising to begin her reign. The stars twinkled around it, their gentle glow penetrating the thin clouds and illuminating the clearing.

The older male wore a soft smile, caressing Jihoon's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Beautiful," he whispered. "My beautiful baby."

Jihoon stirred, whining quietly. Soonyoung pressed a kiss to his forehead and Jihoon went still again, a sigh leaving his parted lips. The silence was disturbed by a muted buzzing. Jihoon's phone. He picked it up from its spot on the ground, swiping 'answer'.

"Hello?" He kept his voice soft as not to wake his boyfriend. His breath came out in tiny, visible puffs in the cool autumn night.

"Jihoon? Where's Jihoon? Who is this?"

"It's Soonyoung, Auntie. Jihoon is fine."

"Oh, hello dear. Why are you answering his phone?"

"He's sleeping. He fell asleep not too long ago." Soonyoung informed.

"Oh, ok. His father told me what happened earlier. Take care of my son; don't bring him home. I want his father to calm down first. He's still in a bad mood."

"I hope he gains some sense," Soonyoung stated, annoyed at the mere thought of the homophobic man. Mrs. Lee chuckled slightly.

"Me too, hun. Me too. Have a good night."

"You too, Mrs. Lee. And don't worry, I'll take care of him. I promise."

"I know you will," she hummed. "Good night."

Soonyoung set the phone to the side, his attention being drawn to Jihoon's stirring form. The younger male opened his eyes, rubbing at them and yawning.

"What time is it?" He croaked. He could barely keep his eyes open as he pulled himself into a sitting position on Soonyoung's lap, curling up and nuzzling into the taller's chest. "It's cold." He slurred.

"Quarter till twelve." Soon replied, taking his jacket off to wrap around Jihoon, who sighed contently. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Jihoon hummed as a kiss was placed on his forehead, nose, then - briefly - his lips. Soonyoung began to hum, the soothing sound lulling Jihoon back to sleep as he listened and felt the vibrations of his chest along with the rhythmic thump of his lovers heartbeat, moving in time with his own.


	13. Chapter 12

"It's finally Christmas break!" Mingyu cheered as the last bell of the day rung.

Other students cheered alongside him as they rushed from the classroom. The hallways filled quickly, most students beelining for the front doors, some standing at the lockers, talking excitedly. One of the groups still inside the school happened to be Mingyu's crew. He made his way to them, slapping Seungcheol on the shoulder so hard he stumbled.

"What's up fu-"

"Language." Jisoo warned.

"I was gonna say _fudgers_." Mingyu said matter-of-factly.

"Sure you were."

"Whatever, let's go!"

The group herded outside, laughing and pushing at each other. Mingyu gasped, eyes lighting up when he saw Wonwoo waiting for him, leaning against his car - a shiny, black mustang with leather seats and tinted windows. He broke away from the group - not even bothering to say bye - and ran to give the older a hug.

Seungkwan scoffed. "What'd I say? He's doing the same thing he complained about. Hypocrite."

"Let him live, he's not being salty anymore." Seokmin said, adjusting his scarf with one hand to cover his mouth and nose. Seungkwan glanced down, seeing that his other hand was being held by Jisoo's.

"Oh my ever loving cheesecake - you're dating?! When the - _what?!_ When, where, what??" He screeched.

Jisoo flashed a smile at Seokmin. "It just... happened."

"The heck you mean '_It just happened'_? When???" Seungkwan interrogated, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Couple days ago," Seokmin simpered.

"And when exactly did you plan on telling us?! The betrayal!"

"Cool it drama queen." Vernon laughed, pulling him into his side.

"We knew we wouldn't have to. For... obvious reasons." Jisoo giggled.

Soonyoung saw Jihoon shivering, mouth and nose red from the biting cold. He shrugged off the coat he'd been forced into - for the sake of seeming normal and not being the only person walking around jacket-less when it was snowing - and put it around the smaller, giving him his scarf as well. Jihoon whispered a 'thank you' as he was tucked beneath his boyfriend's arm.

"Soonyoung-ssi, aren't you cold?" Seokmin asked.

"Don't answer that," Jisoo shook his head. "Give him a second."

Sure enough, it clicked a second later. "Wait. Nevermind. Vampire."

"What do you guys want to do?" Vernon asked as the boys huddled next to their cars. They looked around at each other, shrugging.

"Wanna go to Yeol sunbae's cafe?" Seungkwan suggested.

"Sure, why not,"

"Ok,"

"I'm in,"

"I'm hungry,"

"It's freezing. Let's go."

*******

The eight boys shuffled into the warm cafe fifteen minutes later. As per usual, Chanyeol was behind the counter smiling brightly. Their greetings were a jumble of words as they crowded into a single booth. Jisoo and Seokmin pulled two chairs up to it, sitting with the backs facing the table.

Jihoon got squished between the window and Soonyoung, getting increasingly irritated by the second as Seungkwan forced his way into the seat. Soonyoung noticed and lifted his boyfriend onto his lap, scooting over so Seungkwan could fit, only to be lifted and sat on Vernon's lap. Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat across from them.

"Aw, would you look at all these cute couples." Chanyeol grinned as he came over to the table. "What do you boys want? And don't -" he emphasized the 'dont', looking pointedly at Seungkwan, "- say the entire menu."

Seungkwan stuck his tongue out. "I wasn't going to. And that was one time!"

"Mhm."

After ordering drinks and an absurd amount of snacks, the boys began to talk, planning out the few days of vacation they'd have free to spend together. Jihoon squirmed out of the two coats, wriggling on Soonyoung's lap in the process. He heard a soft grunt and Soonyoung's hands, which were originally around his waist, gripped his hips, stilling his movement.

He turned his head to look at him, innocence in his eyes as he saw the strange look in Soonyoung's. _'What?'_

The other shook his head, catching his lip between his teeth. _'Don't move. Just don't.'_

Jihoon realized, then, what he'd done. He smiled mischievously and wriggled again. Soonyoung's grip tightened and he narrowed his eyes.

_'You're mean.'_

_'What? I didn't do anything.'_

_'Tease.'_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jihoon said aloud, turning away with a smirk.

"What?" Seungcheol asked. Jihoon raised his brows, reaching for a cookie.

"Hm? Nothing." He brought the sweet to his lips, hiding a smile.

"...Ok."

"I'm gonna ask sunbae for a refill." Seokmin informed the group as he stood with his empty cup. He searched for the taller man as he made his way to the counter, but didn't spot him anywhere. Shrugging, he went to sit back down when a hushed, urgent voice caught his attention. He moved around the side of the counter, slipping behind it so he could hear the voice - which came from a back room - better.

_"But are you sure it's them? ... Yeah, pale skin, blonde hair. The other brown and long. ... Ok, but are you **sure**? ... It can't be them, I - yes, I understand. ... No, no, I understand - yeah. *sigh* I will, I will. ... Love you too. Bye." _A faint beep signaled the end of the call.

Seokmin scurried back around the counter when he heard footsteps. He breathed out, trying to calm his racing heart and attempting to look nonchalant. Chanyeol emerged from the room, looking conflicted. Seokmin almost missed the way his eyes flickered to the table where his friends sat, oblivious.

"Um, everything ok, sunbaenim?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Just some family stuff really. I uh," Chanyeol sighed, scratching at the back of his head. He smiled and Seokmin chose to ignore its forced nature. "Need anything?"

"Refill?"

"I dunno," Chanyeol rubbed his chin, pretending to contemplate. "Might make you pay extra."

"Well, I would but..." Seokmin turned his pockets inside out, revealing their emptyness and a single piece of lint. Chanyeol guffawed, taking and refilling the drink. "Thanks sunbae!"

"Of course."

Seokmin couldn't help the uneasiness swirling in his stomach. He told himself it was nothing, that there was no reason to bring it up. After all, Chanyeol did say he was having family issues. Yet, as he rejoined the conversation, Seokmin found himself unable to shake the feeling off.

*******

"You were trying to kill me."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Jihoon stared up at Soonyoung from where he sat on the edge of the blond's bed, feigning innocence. Soonyoung leaned in till their faces were only inches away. Jihoon quirked a brow.

"You're a tease." He murmured. Instead of answering, Jihoon kissed him, humming into it as a hand came to cup the back of his neck.

They stayed that way for a couple minutes, Soonyoung bent over between Jihoon's leg as they shared sweet kisses before he stopped abruptly. He straightened and walked over to his door. He locked it and returned to his bed, leading Jihoon to the top and leaning against the headboard, wrapping an arm around him. He mentally counted down.

3...2...1...

The door handle jiggled and Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon. _'Perfect timing.'_

"What do you want Soonji?"

"Why's your door locked?" Her muffled voice inquired. She gasped, the sound barely audible. "Wait, is Jihoon in there? Are you doing the dirty??"

"Gross, no! We're underage!" Soonyoung cried in protest.

"You're also teenagers," Soonji retaliated. "But if you aren't, then why is your door locked?"

"To keep you out."

"Why?"

"Cause you're bothersome!"

"Am not!"

"You're bothering us right now," Soonyoung pointed out.

It went silent for a moment before they heard Soonji's muffled grumbles as she made a point to stomp away. Moments later, she yelled from the bottom of the stairs:

"Use protection!"

Jihoon turned pink and Soonyoung squawked, mortified. "We're not doing anything!!"

"Suuure!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This chapter contains slight homophobia for anyone who's sensitive toward that. It's literally like two lines but I figured I should address it anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

***2 days later***

"What do you want for Christmas, baby?"

"A supportive dad." Jihoon muttered bitterly. He stared down at his feet, which dangled off the edge of his bed, swinging them slowly. He adjusted his phone, sighing. Soonyoung's voice came from the other end, slightly staticky.

"Don't be like that. Christmas is in a week." He said. "Don't let him make you bitter. You let him get to you, he wins."

Jihoon sighed again, feeling his throat close a bit. "I know. I'm just sick of his nagging and insults. I wish you were here."

Soonyoung was busy and had been for the last two days, dealing with "clan complications" that he couldn't - wouldn't, more like - tell Jihoon about. Even though it really hadn't been long, it felt like an eternity to Jihoon. He had grown accustomed to spending everyday with Soonyoung. All of his friends were either out of town or with family and Chanyeol's cafe was closed until the new year, leaving Jihoon stranded at home.

"I know, baby. I wish I was there too. I should be able to see you tomorrow, though. But I have to keep a low profile."

"Why?" Jihoon all but whined.

"I-" Soonyoung sighed, a painful sound. "I can't tell you just yet, baby. It's for your own safety. That's all you need to know."

Against his will, Jihoon's eyes began to water, his throat tightening. He sniffled, his chin starting to wobble. "Tomorrow is so far away." His voice broke and he let out a tiny sob, covering his mouth with a hand. His heart ached, and Soonyoung not only heard, but felt the youngers pain.

"Please don't cry, Hoon-ah. It hurts me not being there to comfort you. Just think, sweetheart. When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be right there holding you." Soonyoung assured. "Promise."

"Don't promise something if you can't keep it." Jihoon pouted. "What if you can't?"

"Oh ye have so little faith," Soonyoung said in mock offense, earning a watery giggle. Jihoon wiped at his eyes.

"Prove me wrong then," he murmured.

"Challenge accepted."

"Hoon-ah! Be a dear and help me with the groceries!" 

Jihoon moved his phone away from his ear to yell a "Coming!" before bringing it back up.

"I have to go."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, Young-ah. Prove me wrong." Jihoon repeated before hanging up. He sighed - he'd been doing that a lot lately - and set his phone down, standing up. 

His mother smiled at him when he rounded the corner, relieving her of the many bags she was carrying, setting them on the dining room table. Jihoon returned it half-heartedly.

"What's wrong, Jihoon?" Mrs. Lee asked as they began to put the food away.

"It's nothing." He mumbled.

"It's something, alright. That fag he's with." Mr. Lee said upon entering the kitchen. Jihoon clenched his jaw and his mother shook her head.

"Cut it out. You're acting like a three year old who didn't get their way."

"I still don't understand how _you _are fine with having a queer son."

Jihoon scoffed, setting down the box of rice in his hand. "For the love of God, you've been complaining about my sexuality for the past four _years. _Yes, I'm gay. Yes, I have a boyfriend. Yes, I have an unsupportive, close minded, bratty toddler for a father but I have complained not once. Please, PLEASE, let me be happy. For ONCE."

He felt himself becoming emotional as he faced his father. "I am miserable without Soonyoung right now. Call me pitiful, I don't care. Besides mom and my friends, he is the only person who genuinely cares about me more than you EVER have or will! My own father! So how dareyou?"

Tears slipped down his cheeks but he was furious. "How **dare **you insult me? Him? How **dare **you have the audacity to speak so lowly and badly of an amazing, loving, caring, and wonderful person?" As he went on, his voice grew dangerously cold. It was full of anger, annoyance... _hatred. _"Get over yourself."

He looked at his mother, whose features were gentle and understanding as always. "I'm sorry for raising my voice around you. And, I'm sorry, but I'm going to my room. I can't be in the same room as him anymore."

Mr. Lee, recovering from shock, stormed forward. "I am your father! I'm -"

"My sperm donor. As far as I'm concerned, mom is the only parent I have." Jihoon glared. He turned, escaping upstairs. His mother watched his retreating back until he disappeared then whirled on her husband.

"What he said was right." She hissed, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Get over yourself. Or I'll file for a divorce." And with that, she stormed out, leaving Mr. Lee a shocked, sputtering mess.

Jihoon sat on his bed, sniffling and wiping at stray tears. He didn't want to cry. Not over his father. But his heart was aching unbearably and his head began to throb with the effort of holding back tears.

His mother entered his room, a sad smile on her face, and he broke. Mrs. Lee comforted him in silence, holding him as he trembled with each sob.

It took a few minutes for him to collect himself. His chest heaved a bit, tight throat making it hard to breath properly. His mother wiped his face gently and he coughed, swallowing back tears. She kissed his forehead.

"You ok?"

"Yes." Jihoon whispered. Mrs. Lee squeezed him.

"Don't worry about him. If he can't get over himself and accept you for who you are, then he can find someone else to complain to." She promised. "I'm sick of the way he treats you."

"Thank you," he hugged her back. "For everything."

"I love you, Jihoon." 

"Love you too, mom."


	15. Chapter 14

Jihoon tossed and turned, struggling to fall asleep. He was tired, exhausted, yet his mind refused to let him rest. It raced, keeping him awake with thoughts of one person. _Soonyoung, Soonyoung, Soonyoung. _He whined softly, eyes squeezed shut, gripping his pillow tightly.

Sometime through the night, as he was drifting in and out of a hazy, half asleep state, he heard movement. What sounded like a door opening and closing. Voices. Hushed voices. He barely stirred, his muddled mind too weighed down for him to think properly. He faintly heard what he thought were soft footsteps, then nothing.

A few moments later, there was a flash of light as his room door opened then closed just as quickly. His bed dipped a bit and he felt himself being moved, pillow replaced with something both hard and soft, cool under his head. He attempted to open his eyes in vain, wanting to confirm his fuzzy, barely formed suspicions.

An instant calm overtook him as he was enveloped in more than his blanket, his subconscious whining ceasing. His body relaxed and within seconds, Jihoon was alseep.

*******

When he opened his eyes, the first thing Jihoon noticed was the brightness of his room. He figured it to be late morning or early afternoon. He stretched, finding the action to be more difficult than it should've been. His blurry eyes focused after a few blinks and that's when he registered the body beneath him. Soonyoung's body.

His mind finally caught up, heart rate spiking as his head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. His eyes locked with ones he'd been waiting for what felt like an eternity to see. Soonyoung smiled.

"Hey, beautiful."

Jihoon let out a noise that fell somewhere between a sob and an exclamation of joy as he collapsed back onto his boyfriend. He clung tightly onto the older, burying his face in Soonyoung's chest. His voice came out muffled and cracked.

"Don't ever leave me again."

This pulled a small laugh from Soonyoung and he kissed Jihoon's messy hair. "I won't, baby. I'm sorry."

Jihoon felt the wave of emotions he'd been trying to ignore for the past few days crash over him and he whimpered, giving in to them. "I couldn't sleep."

Soonyoung ran a comforting hand over his back, knowing it would calm him. After a few minutes, when Jihoon released his vice grip, Soonyoung lifted his face to bring him into a much needed kiss. Jihoon melted into it, allowing himself to be drawn onto the blond's lap.

They separated, pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes met and they stayed there, simply taking each other in. Relief flooded Jihoon as he felt their heartbeats sync once again. He gave a shaky smile.

Soonyoung was the one to break the silence. "I missed you, baby."

"Why do two days feel like a lifetime?" Jihoon whispered, eyes closing as he rubbed their noses together in eskimo kisses. "I've never missed anyone this much."

Soonyoung only smiled and kissed his forehead, Jihoon leaning into the touch. He began to hum again, a song familiar to Jihoon, who joined in.

_"I'll say that I miss you but it won't fill up my empty heart tonight_

_We're facing each other, we're still the same_

_We're still the boys who are dreaming"_

*******

When Mrs. Lee entered Jihoon's room, she was pleasantly surprised to see her son fast asleep in Soonyoung's arms. She smiled at Soonyoung, whose head had turned upon hearing the soft 'click' of the door. He returned it, glancing down at the sleeping boy. Mrs. Lee motioned for him to follow her, slipping into the hall. Soonyoung moved slowly as not to wake Jihoon, gently lifting and laying him back down.

Almost instantly, Jihoon's soft whining started up, brows furrowing and features no longer relaxed. Soonyoung murmured reassurances into his ear, smoothing his hair and caressing his cheek. "I'll be right back," he whispered. Soonyoung made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door silently and facing Mrs. Lee.

She grabbed his hands and thanked him, relief clear in her damp eyes. "He hasn't slept more than an hour since you've been gone. It's only been two days but he's been restless and so tired."

"I've had a lot of family problems lately. I really did miss him, too." Soonyoung glanced at the door with a nervous little laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel like that's strange to say since we've only been dating for a month."

Mrs. Lee smiled. "You two are absolutely adorable. You have no idea how much of a support you are to my little Jihoon."

"I just wanna make him happy." Soonyoung simpered. "He told me the situation with your husband and I just want to help in any way I can. Even if it's just helping him get some sleep." He hugged Mrs. Lee. "And if there's anyway I can help you, Auntie, I'd love to."

"You making my son happy is all I could ever ask of you. He's always been very independent and strong but he does have his moments where he needs to be taken care of. I trust you to do it when I can't. Oh! And I also request the first wedding invitation." She smiled cheekily. Soonyoung chuckled and nodded.

"You got it."

"Good. Now, I've got a few errands to run so I'll let you go. If you boys decide to leave before I get back, tell Jihoon to call me." Mrs. Lee nudged him toward the door.

"Yes, Auntie. Be safe."

"Bye Young-ah,"

Soonyoung re-entered Jihoon's room, slipping carefully back into the bed. Jihoon had curled into a ball, and the older male cooed quietly at the sight as he lifted Jihoon and settled him on his lap, his back resting against the headboard. His smile fell when he spotted the tears sliding down Jihoon's cheeks. The younger was still whining softly, whimpers falling past his parted lips every now and then, his body coiled tight and trembling slightly.

"Don't cry, Woozi~" Soonyoung crooned, rocking him gently. He thought for a moment, then started singing an old lullaby his mother made for him and his sister when they were babies. _"Don't cry, don't cry, my baby. Don't cry, don't cry, no more. It's alright, it's alright, little baby. Don't cry, don't cry no more." _Jihoon quieted, still alseep. As the song continued, his tears slowed and his face, furrowed and twisted with distress, relaxed.

_"Come morning light, the night is over. It's alright, don't cry no more. I'm right here, I'll keep you safe from the monsters. Don't cry, don't cry. You're just fine, don't cry."_

By the end of the song, Jihoon's trembling ceased and he slept peacefully, his curled up position reminding Soonyoung of a cat. He brushed his lips over his forehead, lingering as he spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. I'm going to protect you and that's a promise I can keep."

***Christmas Eve***

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging me out of my warm house on Christmas Eve." Jihoon grumbled as he was led around blindfolded. Soonyoung only laughed, knowing Jihoon wasn't truly angry at him. His own heart raced because of Jihoon's excitement.

"You'll see,"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Where did we have our first kiss?" He asked in response.

"The clearing," came Jihoon's immediate answer.

"OUR clearing," Soonyoung corrected.

"Aish, so cheesy."

"Hey, you're you the one who agreed to date me."

"Yeah...that wasn't one of my best decisions." Jihoon teased, snickering as Soonyoung huffed, offended.

"Rude. We're here."

They came to a stop and he instructed Jihoon to close his eyes and count to ten as he removed the blindfold. He did so, impatiently accelerating through the numbers. He opened his eyes upon reaching ten, and gasped.

It looked like a scene from a movie. There were fairy lights strung through the trees, giving the snowy clearing a gentle glow. The fallen tree was cleared of snow and draped with a blanket. Soonyoung stood next to the frozen pond, hands behind his back and a goofy smile on his face as snow fell lightly all around them.

"What..." Jihoon breathed, at a loss for words. Soonyoung walked toward him.

"Remember that day when we were talking about the future and you said, "I just want it simple"?" He asked, receiving a nod. He gestured to the area them with one hand. "Simple. Just how you want. It's just us, our clearing, with food and music and lights."

Jihoon couldn't prevent the grin that stretched his lips even if he wanted to. "You are the cheesiest person on the planet, for starters," he said as he placed his hands on his boyfriend's chest. "but I absolutely love it. Thank you. For making it simple."

Soonyoung looped one arm around his waist, bringing the other from behind his back to reveal a small gift wrapped box. Jihoon looked at it then up at Soonyoung with a tiny frown.

"I thought we agreed on no gifts."

"Yeah, but I like spoiling you," Soonyoung grinned. "But you can't open it until midnight."

Jihoon checked his phone - 10:23pm. His tiny frown morphed into a full-on pout. "But it's only ten!"

"Yep." Soonyoung led him to sit on the blanket, lifting a covered basket from the ground. "It's only a couple hours. You'll live."

The couple talked and ate and laughed until they were in tears as they sang along terribly to a playlist of their favorite songs. Soon enough, it hit midnight and Soonyoung handed Jihoon his gift. He tugged the smaller closer until he straddled his thighs, facing him.

"Open it, baby.

Jihoon was more excited than he let on - only adorning a small smile and curiously quirked brow-but Soonyoung could tell in his racing heartbeat and the way he bounced slightly, barely contained. The wrapping paper was a shiny turquoise complimented by a silk, purple bow and Jihoon almost didn't want to unwrap it for the sake of not ruining it. Almost.

Soonyoung found his carefulness amusing, the tip of Jihoon's tongue peeking out in concentration. He set the bow aside as he gently removed the pretty wrapping paper, careful not to rip it. Once it was off, he folded it carefully and tucked it into his back pocket for safekeeping. He held the small, black velvet box as if it were a delicate object, glancing up at Soonyoung who only watched expectantly.

_'Open it.'_

Biting his lip, Jihoon lifted the top. Inside lay a diamond encrusted bracelet.

"What- how much did this cost you?" He gasped, unable to tear his eyes away from the item.

Soonyoung didn't answer and instead took the bracelet from the box to clasp around Jihoon's wrist. "Read the engraving."

Jihoon furrowed his brows, twisting his wrist until he saw that there was, indeed, an engraving. "Soonyoung's precious shining diamond," he read, cheeks growing warm. He shook his head even as his smile widened. "So cheesy, oh my gosh."

Soonyoung tapped his chin, in search of a kiss which Jihoon gladly gave. "I love it." He said against the vampires lips. Soonyoung hummed.

"I'm glad you do."

Jihoon admired the bracelet as it shimmered in the moonlight. It was beautiful. "But now I feel bad for not getting you anything."

"Your smile is enough," Soonyoung answered smoothly.

"I'm gonna end up lactose intolerant if you keep this up," Jihoon muttered with a scrunch of his nose. "Seriously, how long is this gonna last?"

"Until you're tired of seeing my face."

"That means I'm stuck with it forever," Jihoon groaned dramatically. Soonyoung scoffed but smiled.

"So you want to be with me forever?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Jihoon responded, pulling Soonyoung forward by his shirt. He pecked his cheek. "But please, for the love of my sanity, tone the cheesiness down. It's so cringy and I don't know how to react."

"Me and my cheesiness are a package," Soonyoung countered. Jihoon rolled his eyes yet kissed the older.

"I can tell," he looked down at his bracelet. "All that aside, though, this is quite possibly the best Christmas I've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they sing is by Shinee


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you guys can see, this is the final chapter. Of the first book.
> 
> ANYWAY, this chapter has several time skips and does quite the time skip *cough*twoyears*cough* and that's because, when I originally wrote the story, I realized how long it was taking and..yeah. I thought about stretching it out into more chapters as I rewrite but...nah. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please don't hate me

"It's officially been two years since we started dating."

"Mhm. It's also officially been two months since we returned to this hellhole called school." Jihoon muttered as they walked to class, hands swinging between them.

"Wow, you can at least pretend to be happy." Soonyoung joked, gently knocking against Jihoon. The younger faked an overly enthusiastic smile, dropping it barely a second later. Soonyoung pouted. "My heart, it hurts."

Jihoon sighed, squeezing their interlocked fingers. "I _am _happy it's our two year anniversary. I'm just-" he tensed as they passed Seulgi. She looked even meaner than before, her cold eyes never leaving Jihoon. He gulped, nervous, as she stared daggers into him.

Ever since the beginning of senior year, she'd been glaring at him more than in past years. Whereas every other girl eventually got over it and gave up, no longer paying them any mind, Seulgi's supposed hatred only seemed to grow. She'd even begun threatening him.

In their shared classes, she would deliberately walk past his desk, hissing something in passing. "_Watch your back," _or, _"You're dead," _and the most bone-chilling, _"We're coming for you. Soon." _Jihoon had no clue who "we" were and only hoped he wouldn't find out. He wrote her words off- or tried to, anyway - as empty threats, opting not to tell anyone in hopes that she'd eventually stop, seeing as he gave her no (visible) reactions.

Soonyoung felt a stab of fear in his heart. "Babe? What's up?" He questioned, concerned. He looked around, scanning the halls for the possible source of Jihoon's sudden change in demeanor. The younger shook his head, both as a dismissal and to regain his bearings.

"Nothing. As I was saying, I'm happy to be with you. I'm _not _happy to be here." He said. Soonyoung wound an arm around his shoulders.

"I can feel your heart racing. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really." Jihoon looked up at him with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Soonyoung only stared back, stopping outside of Jihoon's class.

_'You sure? It looks like something's bothering you.'_

_'I'm fine.'_

_'Can I believe you?'_

Jihoon giggled at his skeptical look. _'Probably not. But nothing's bothering me.' _he stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. _'I'm fine.'_

*******

"It's senior year beaches!" Mingyu yelled upon arriving at the groups lunch table. The eight boys cheered loudly, catching the attention of surrounding tables. Some joined in just because, others gave half-hearted, confused cheers, some looked around in confusion and the rest either watched on in silence or completely ignored them.

"To being seniors!" Jisoo exclaimed, raising his bottle of water. This resulted in more cheers, the other boys holding up their assorted drinks as well and shouting random, nonsensical words.

"To college!" Seokmin shouted and it went dead silent. He sat back slowly, lowering his head as he was stared down, clearing his throat. "Sorry."

"We don't talk about that." Seungkwan said.

"I've never heard that word in my life." Seungcheol stated before clearing his own throat. "Who's ready to be trainees?!"

"Heck yeah!" Vernon whooped and another round of cheers went up.

"Yah! Quiet down," a lunch monitor yelled, coming over. "You're disturbing the other students."

They stopped screaming and looking around. No one seemed to be paying them any mind. Jihoon spoke up.

"I don't see anyone that's bothered," he noted.

"Don't back talk me," the lunch monitor snapped, looking down his nose at Jihoon. He wore a nametag that read **Sung** **Hongseok** **\- 11th. **"What grade are you in? 9th?"

"Actually, I'm a senior and your _hyung_," Jihoon said matter-of-factly. "So, Hongseok, why don't you leave and quit disturbing us?"

Hongseok was flustered, tan skin turning crimson as his eyes widened. He bowed, apologizing profusely.

"I - I am sorry, hyung! I didn't realize -"

"Yah, quiet down," Mingyu mocked, arms crossing. "You're disturbing the other students."

The group laughed along with other students who'd been watching the ordeal. Hongseok scurried off, embarrassed, and Jihoon scoffed. His skin suddenly prickled and he saw Seulgi from the corner of his eye. She was near the entrance to the outdoor area, blatantly staring him down. He turned his head a bit more and could've sworn there was a red glint to her angry eyes but she spun around and left before he could confirm.

Soonyoung's stomach knotted and his heart thumped. He glanced down at Jihoon, who had his eyes downcast, smile gone. Something was definitely up.

Jihoon, feeling the lingering gaze, lifted his eyes. "What?"

_' ...nothing.' _Soonyoung pulled Jihoon onto his lap, kissing his forehead, nose, and lips.

"And you complain about us?" Seungkwan judged. Jihoon gave him the finger.

"It's our anniversary. What's your excuse?" He demanded, brow quirked. Seungkwan glared at him but stayed silent. "Exactly."

*******

"GRADUATION!" Seungcheol screamed as the boys donned their caps and gowns. They were gathered at Vernon's house with their parents, getting ready for the ceremony.

Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon, taking him into his arms. _'You excited?'_

Jihoon nodded against his chest, eyes closed. He'd learned recently that they no longer need to look at each other to hear and respond. _'Very. This year has been the longest.' _he exaggerated the "longest" and Soonyoung chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

_'Ready to move out of your mom's house?'_

_'I still can't believe your mom bought us a house.'_

_'It's a graduation gift from the clan. We get the keys monday.'_

Jihoon lifted his head to meet Soonyoung's eye. "I can't wait." He smiled.

*******

"Oh~ my only baby is leaving me! I thought you'd at least stay until you graduate college!"

"Mom, please. I'm not leaving today, please stop crying and squeezing me," Jihoon wheezed. He was trapped in a bear hug by his hysterical mother, arms crushed against his sides. "Mom," he patted her back awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her. Her grip only tightened and Jihoon cried out weakly.

"Mom...mom~! I can't...breathe!"

She finally released her son and Jihoon gasped, sucking in a breath. Mrs. Lee apologized, wiping at her tears.

"Sorry, Hoon-ah," she said with a watery smile, sniffing. Jihoon reached out, swiping his thumbs under her eyes to catch the remaining tears.

"It's fine, mom. But, really, there's no need to cry. We won't even be that far and I'm not moving out yet." He thought for a moment, trying to find something to cheer her up. He brightened suddenly, smiling broadly. "We'll have a movie night tomorrow, ok? Put on pajamas, make an unnecessary amount of popcorn, and marathon whatever you want. Just like when I was little."

"Alright," Mrs. Lee nodded, mollified. She retrieved a tissue from the Kleenex box on the coffee table, dabbing at her eyes and nose. "Well, I need to go to work - late night last minute meeting. I'll help you finish packing later on."

"Ok, love you mom."

"Love you too, Jihoon."

Jihoon waited until she left to return to his room. Almost everything was in boxes and his room looked barren. He smiled at the sight. In just a few days, he was moving into his own house. With Soonyoung. Just thinking about it made him all giddy and happy.

_I'm going to live with the love of my li- _Jihoon froze mid-thought, realization stopping him in his tracks as his heart jumped. He loved Soonyoung.

The night of their two year anniversary, Soonyoung had said those three words to Jihoon for the first time, claiming to be in love with the younger. Jihoon, at the time, hadn't known how to respond. He didn't fully understand his own emotions yet and the half-blood had reassured him, saying there was no pressure on him to say it back. That he could, would, wait until he was ready. But now, Jihoon knew. He was in love with Soonyoung. And, tonight when they met up in their clearing, he'd tell him.

"Mom...mom!...Moooom, where are you?!" Soonyoung called as he wandered around their house, making his way into the living room. "**Mom!**"

"Yes, Soonyoung?" His mother emerged from the direction of the garage through the kitchen. Soonyoung went to speak when she gasped and stopped walking. Her eyes went red and round, pale skin turning whiter. She was having a vision. Soonyoung's stomach dropped as he ran forward to grab her hand. _'please.'_

Jihoon stretched, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. He'd been packing and cleaning for hours and was ready to call it a night. He leaned the broom against the wall next to his closet, deciding to get a snack before he got ready to leave. As he made his way back to the stairs, there was a loud crash behind him.

He whirled and saw his father standing in front of the shattered kitchen windows, glass scattered at his feet. He backed away quickly, choking out a shocked gasp. He hadn't seen his father in nearly a year since his mother filed for the divorce and the man disappeared into the night, leaving nothing of his behind.

Mr. Lee wore black clothing and gloves, an evil sneer on his aging face. When he spoke, his voice was a menacing snarl.

"When did you plan on telling me you're dating a vampire?"

"Wha-"

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. No matter how we do it, you're coming with us."

Jihoon backed up more. "Who is us?"

Right as the words left his mouth, he heard the _clang_ of the object as it came in contact with back of his head before he felt it and crumpled to the ground, vision doubling. More figures came into view and one particular one stuck out though he couldn't get his eyes to focus on faces. What he did see, though, was a tall, lanky figure with large elf-like ears standing just behind his father before a chloroform soaked washcloth was pressed over his mouth and nose and everything went dark.

"Soonyoung. Soonyoung, you must go!" Mrs. Kwon's strained voice cried, knocking the boy back into reality. She pushed at him, eyes panicked and shining with fear. "Go! You have to get to him in time!"

It took a moment for Soonyoung to remember how to use his legs but when he did, he was gone. He burst through the front door, sprinting down the sidewalk. Panic and dread grasped every fiber of his being and he forced himself to move faster until his feet no longer touched the ground.

The wind whipped past him as he soared, heart thumping dangerously against his ribs, thoughts zeroed in on one objective. ** Get to Jihoon.**

Barely stopping as he reached Jihoon's house, Soonyoung was still running as soon as his feet were on solid ground.

_'Please, please, please let my baby be ok.'_

He forced the front door open, stumbling inside.

_'Please.'_

"Jihoon?! Woozi! Baby, are you here?" He yelled frantically. His chest tightened with trepidation. His head swiveled, looking for any signs and...his eyes landed on the shattered glass. His heart sank.

_ **'Please.'**_

He looked toward the staircase and saw a damp looking white washcloth on the floor near it.

He was too late.

"No. No, my baby. They took my baby." He gasped, taking in ragged breaths. Collapsing to his knees, Soonyoung clutched at his chest with one hand, the other wrapping around his stomach.

He trembled, nausea swirling within him as he became hysterical, voice getting louder as he repeated those words until he was screaming.

Why? Why Jihoon? Of all people - why his baby, his love, his best friend? Jihoon had no part in this. They had no reason to take him. How did they even know?

"My baby, they took my baby...no! They took him! No, _no, **NO!**_"

**END OF BOOK ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who was here since the prologue was posted and those of you who are showing up after the entire story is up, I want to thank you for reading my mess of a story. Obviously, there's going to be a book two but I (probably) won't be posting the first chapter of that anytime soon. Sorry. If you guys want to scream at me, feel free to do so in the comments or on Twitter (@SkyyShining). I'd love to hear your thoughts and possible theories so please please please come talk to me! If you liked it, please leave a kudos as it is a big motivation for me to continue writing.
> 
> Bye babes!!


End file.
